


Remember Me...?

by FandomTrash1306



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash1306/pseuds/FandomTrash1306
Summary: After the apocalypse is averted, Aziraphale decides he wants to try something different and appear female. He finds he quite enjoys it, yet Gabriel seems to take a liking to his female form. Without warning, he strikes and alters Aziraphale's entire memory, to make her now think she is his and Crowley is an enemy. Crowley has to fix this, before he possibly loses Aziraphale forever, all the while trying to make sure Gabriel doesn't have his way with the now female Aziraphale.





	1. Beginning of Something New...?

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't finished the story yet, so the tags may change depending on what I think as it goes on. ^^" Sorry but hope you enjoy!)

"Angel? Angel!"  
  
The angel Aziraphale snapped out of his trance, looking up at the frowning demon across from him. 

"Are you alright? Something seems to be on your mind," the demon Crowley observed as he looked at him through his glasses.  
  
Aziraphale blinked a few times, before he smiled sheepishly and blushed lightly.  
  
"Oh heh. S-Sorry Crowley. I was...just thinking," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
It had been a couple of months since they had averted the apocalypse and quite honestly, Aziraphale felt so much more free. Mainly due to the fact he knew that Heaven and Hell were leaving them be for the time being. Yet he also felt he wanted to try something different. Leading back to what he had been pondering.  
  
"Oh? Thinking about what?" Crowley asked, going for a sip of his coffee as they were currently at a cafe.  
  
"Well..." he paused, before he sighed heftily and said something Crowley had not been expecting. "What's it like being female?"  
  
Crowley almost choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering, Aziraphale quickly moving behind him and rubbing his back to try and help.  
  
"S-Sorry! Oh goodness, are you alright Crowley?" he asked worriedly as Crowley finally managed to catch his breath.  
  
"Y-Yeah, just... Next time, _warn_ me when you're about to ask a question like that!" he huffed as Aziraphale sat back down, a heavy blush upon his face.  
  
"I-I do apologise..." he stammered, before he sighed once more, looking down into his cup of cocoa.  
  
The demon blinked and frowned gently, before he reached over, gently gripping his hand. Aziraphale blinked, before he looked up at Crowley, who offered him a soft smile.  
  
"It's alright... Really angel," he reassured him gently. "Now...why did you want to know what it's like to be female?"  
  
Aziraphale paused for a moment, before he sighed gently, smiling weakly as he looked towards the other.  
  
"W-Well...I just...really want to...to try something different if you will," he admitted gently. "I have...never even tried to change my appearance, let alone gender...in the six _thousand_ years I've been down here on Earth. Y-You on the other hand! You..._change_ and shift however you feel like to go along with the era or just when you feel like! A-And I..." he trailed off, looking away off to the side. "...I have...always been the same throughout the years... I suppose I was...too _scared_ to change myself in any way. But..." he looked back up to him. "Now, after...saving everyone and being free from the constant watch of Heaven for a little while...I feel better and more willing to take a chance. There are so many things I wish to experience...and changing gender, at least for a little bit... I feel is a starting point. So...I thought it best to ask you for advice...before I go ahead and change."  
  
Crowley listened silently to his reasoning. And honestly? ...He understood it completely. He was more than aware that Aziraphale had never changed his form. And he was honestly curious what the angel looked like in those other forms. However, that wasn't the only thing he was thinking. He was...incredibly proud of how far the angel had come. It was quite clear that over the past couple of months that Aziraphale had relaxed quite a bit. He seemed happier and more excited to do things he never had before, if that were even possible.  
  
With a soft smile, Crowley stroked the angel's knuckles with his thumb, making Aziraphale perk up a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Angel... I understand and...I like how you're coming out of your shell a bit more," he reassured him, Aziraphale blushing a little further, yet smiling more as well. "I will admit, I have grown quite fond of your appearance and it will be odd not to see you like this. However, if you really want to...you have my full support."  
  
Aziraphale now looked a bit like a strawberry with how red his cheeks were, yet he was so happy that Crowley was there for him.  
  
"Oh... Thank you Crowley," he said happily, his heart filled with warmth and excitement. "It...really means so much to me."  
  
Crowley smiled happily as he felt that warmth, giving his hand a loving squeeze.  
  
"Don't thank me Angel. It's the least I can do," he reassured him, before he sighed and took a sip of his drink, deciding it would be better to do so before answering questions. "So...what exactly would you like to know?"  
  
Aziraphale blinked and perked right up, smiling as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, yes, of course," he said, seemingly quite giddy now.  
  
For the rest of their time together that day, Aziraphale asked Crowley a slew of questions, with the demon being quite stunned and amused that the angel had so many questions. Then again, said angel had never experienced being a woman before, so in that context, he understood. Besides, it was quite adorable to see the other so bubbly and curious.  
  
Eventually, they had found themselves outside of the book shop. Aziraphale had finally finished asking questions and Crowley had happily answered them all to the best of his ability. The angel sighed happily in content, feeling better informed as he turned to the demon, almost glowing with happiness and excitement.  
  
"Well, I'd best be off to bed," he admitted, realising how late it had gotten, having spent the rest of the day in the demon's company. He paused for a moment, before another happy sigh left his lips. "Thank you once again. I know I probably almost talked your ear off and I do apologise."  
  
Crowley chuckled a bit, shrugging it off.  
  
"Nah. Don't mention it Angel," he chuckled gently. "I enjoyed our time together and though surprising to know how many questions you had, it was nice to see you so excited." The angel smiled quite sheepishly and Crowley was positive that if his wings were out, the feathers would surely be ruffling in his happiness. "So...will I be seeing you in a different form soon?"  
  
Aziraphale paused for a moment, before he offered a gentle, almost loving smile.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Crowley. Quite soon I should think," he responded honestly.  
  
"Alright then," Crowley responded with a slight grin on his face. "Remember not to rush it, okay?" he added in a gentler tone.  
  
"I won't, trust me Crowley," he reassured the other gently.  
  
"Alright... And you'll call me if anything goes awry?" he asked him gently.  
  
"But of course," the angel reassured once more, offering him a reassuring look. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright Crowley?"  
  
"Alright," he responded, smiling at the angel. "Have a good night Angel."  
  
Aziraphale beamed with joy, watching the demon head off, before he unlocked the shop's door and headed inside. The angel paused for a moment after he locked the door, taking a deep breath to calm himself from his excitement. And once he had done so and now that he was alone...he started to doubt himself.  
  
Did...he really want to try it? What if something went wrong? What if Crowley...didn't like his new form?  
  
He shook his head vigorously to snap himself out of it. He would no longer let his head get in the way of what he desired. He wanted to try it.  
  
Aziraphale made his way upstairs to his room, all the while speaking to himself.  
  
"Right. According to Crowley, first transformations take a bit of time. If...I begin it before I go to bed, by the time I wake up, I should be full turned into a female."  
  
This made sense. He paused as he came to his mirror. He looked at himself for quite some time. He didn't want to lose the parts he liked. According to the other, it began with visualisation of what you wanted. So he was starting there.  
  
"Alright, um... What would I like to look like?" he asked himself gently. "Mmm... Perhaps my hair should be longer? Not too long of course. Oh and there's the fact of the um..." he blushed sheepishly for a moment as he looked down to his chest. "...Breasts. Uhh... Right, Crowley said that it's best not to have large ones...o-otherwise there will be back pain to contend with. S-So I have to make sure not to make them be _too_ b-big..." He sighed and turned to his side. "...Maybe I could get rid of...some of this?" He placed a hand upon his stomach, knowing he wasn't exactly thin, before he shook his head. "Ah, I'll worry about it afterwards... Oh and I need to remember to make sure I remove the ah...' He glanced down briefly, blushing further, before he shook his head and cleared his throat, looking back into the mirror. "Ahhh... I'm sure I'll remember."  
  
He took a deep breath, focusing some of his energy to the transformation itself, before he got all ready for bed. He sighed as he got into the bed, tucking himself up.  
  
"Hopefully...tomorrow, I'll wake up a new gender..." he muttered gently to himself, slowly drifting off to sleep, the transformation taking place overnight.


	2. A New Look...A New Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (These first two chapters will come out in quick succession to one another, along with possibly the third one ^^" But after that, it'll be a more spaced out update. I had the first two chapters ready to go and the third chapter will be done soon enough, I'm sure. So I decided to upload them after one another. Hope you enjoy ^^")

A soft yawn left the angel's lips as he awoke, slowly rolling onto his back. Or rather...onto _her_ back. Aziraphale let out a gentle sigh as she awoke. Needless to say...she definitely felt different.  
  
For one thing, the first thing that came to her attention was the fact that... Well, to put it bluntly, her chest felt not only confined, but was noticeably heavier.  
  
Aziraphale looked down...only to blush a deep shade of pink as she spotted it. Her pyjama shirt was straining slightly to contain the new breasts she now possessed.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed in her surprise, only to cover her mouth in shock; was...that her voice now?  
  
Unable to contain her excitement and curiosity, she got out of the bed and rushed over to the mirror. ...And she was stunned yet so happy at what she saw. It had indeed worked. Where once there stood a male stood a female image of the angel.  
  
Fluffy white hair that had a slight wave to it, reaching just below her shoulders. A slightly rounder face with a soft pink blush across her cheeks. Longer eyelashes with more feminine eyes. Breasts were now upon her chest and her figure was a bit curvier, especially her hips. They were a might bigger than she had wanted, same as the breasts, but she didn't care too much.  
  
"O-Oh my..." she expressed gently. "I-I...actually did it. I-I'm now..._female_."  
  
Aziraphale smiled gently, giggling a bit, spinning around slowly to get a good look at herself all around. She stopped in her tracks however halfway around. Her face burned red with embarrassment at what she saw.  
  
"W-Well, ahhh... I-I suppose I see w-what Crowley means when he uhh...says he loves h-how much there _is_ to...grab back there," she muttered sheepishly, feeling kind of self conscious of how..._big_ her behind was.  
  
She cleared her throat, sighing as she turned back around, trying to ignore it. She did kind of wish she had been able to make herself slimmer, but...she supposed this was just how she would appear. She really didn't mind though. She was just chuffed she had managed to change her form. She could hardly wait until she showed Crowley.  
  
But first! To get dressed.  
  
Aziraphale paused for a moment. Perhaps it would be best to perform a minor miracle to make some of her clothes better form fitting. Heaven would probably ignore it as they did with most things nowadays. So she did as such and got those clothes on.  
  
She looked upon herself in the mirror once more. She was pretty much in her regular attire, save for a few minor changes. For example, she now wore different underwear along with a bra, not that those things could be seen. What could be seen however was her new skirt, that went to just below her knees. Which helped give the illusion she was wearing white tights. In actuality, she was wearing over-the-knee high socks. And the final thing she had changed? A pair of her shoes into a pair of black mary-jane shoes. They were small changes, yet it made a difference.  
  
With a giddy smile upon her face, she rushed downstairs, eager to call Crowley. Sadly though...someone was in her bookshop whom was about to mess with everything.  
  
Aziraphale came out into her bookshop, only for her face to fall as she paled considerable, freezing up a bit. Her eyes must be deceiving her...right?  
  
"G...G-_Gabriel_?' she got out, grabbing the archangel's attention, who turned to her, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Wait... Is that you Aziraphale?" he asked, genuinely shocked.  
  
Aziraphale cleared her throat and looked away, blushing nervously. She felt...uncomfortable with the way he stared at her.  
  
"Y-Yes... I...decided to change my form. See what's it's like...to be the other gender for a little while," she explained simply, still not looking at him. "Now...why are you here?"  
  
She was slightly worried they had figured out their little swapping stunt. She really hoped that that wasn't why he was here. She had a feeling that wasn't the reason however and just really wanted him out of her shop right now.  
  
"Ah well... I noticed you have been performing minor miracles quite a bit," Gabriel stated, making her relax ever so slightly.  
  
"Alright. Not as many miracles. Duly noted," she responded curtly, refusing to look at him still. "Now, please leave me and my shop as you have been for the past couple of months."  
  
Though quite suddenly...it felt like the atmosphere shifted. It felt...warm, yet not in an inviting way. At least, to her. It all felt...off to her. And that was confirmed when Gabriel suddenly gripped her chin and turned her head to look into his lightly glowing purple gaze.  
  
"Well...originally, I would have," he purred, almost sounding like he was growling his words. "Yet...I have rather taken a liking to this form of yours..."  
  
Aziraphale immediately understood what he was implying and felt sick, narrowing her eyes as she slapped his hand away from her face.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I've not even gotten that far with Crowley yet! What makes you think I would _ever _consider doing _anything_ of the sort with _you_?!" she snapped, turning away and crossing her arms angrily. "Now, if you are quite finished: Leave. My. _Shop!_"  
  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes, none too pleased with this response. However...an idea suddenly came to mind. An idea that, with any luck, would result in him getting what he wanted...along with making Crowley suffer. And Aziraphale as well. Not that she would...recall it.  
  
He checked to see if anyone was watching. ...And sure enough, as he suspected, no one was.  
  
A dark smirk came upon Gabriel's lips as he looked to the angry angel.  
  
"Oh...I think you'll see things _very_ differently soon enough," he chuckled darkly.  
  
Before Aziraphale had time to react, the archangel spun her around and planted hand upon her forehead.  
  
All of a sudden, her eyes lit up a brilliant white...and terror struck her as her memories began to warp, alter...even completely disappear. The main thing that was being affected? ...Every single one of her memories with Crowley.  
  
"NO!" she cried out, fighting against his grip, tears starting to form in her eyes. "LET ME GO! I DON'T _WANT _TO FORGET!"  
  
In her fight to get away, she knocked over many books, finally getting away from his grip. But...it was too later. The connection was already made. And Gabriel just relaxed, feeling a sick sort of happiness from seeing Aziraphale suffer for this brief moment.  
  
Aziraphale couldn't see a thing, crying in distress, holding her head as she saw her life flashing before her, seeing Crowley being either erased or replaced in her memories.  
  
"NO! _CROWLEY!_" she cried in distress.  
  
She was terrified. She didn't want to forget him! Yet she was powerless to stop it. Everything was disappearing as she began to feel light headed, tripping and falling into a heap, crying out as she held her head. It was all fading away...  
  
World War Two, the Shakespeare Theatre, the French Revolution, Alexandria...  
  
Their first meeting in the garden...  
  
All of it... Gone.  
  
As her consciousness faded, she let out a whimper of "Crowley" one more time, before she passed out, tears upon her cheeks as everything was being gotten rid of.


	3. What Happened to the Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, after this chapter, it will hopefully slow down ^^" Or...not, feeling pretty inspired, but hope you are all enjoying so far ^^")

A soft sigh left Crowley's lips as he sat, sprawled upon their favourite bench in St. James' park. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time.  
  
10:13am  
  
He frowned deeply in concern, putting away his phone once more. This was very unlike his angel At the latest, Aziraphale would arrive around ten. And usually, he was there waiting for Crowley to arrive. Something definitely was up.  
  
Finally, pulled out his phone once more, this time to call Aziraphale directly. Now typically, the angel would answer after a couple of rings. This time however? ...No response at all. Worry ran through Crowley like an ice cold sheathe. He put away his phone once more and began to consider the possibilities.

The first thing that came to mind was something he didn't even want to dream about, let alone consider. The thought...of their little swap having been found out. Yet...if that had indeed been the case, he would have gotten confronted by at least Hastur, if not Beelzebub themselves. So he happily ruled that one out.  
  
So, perhaps the angel was sick? No, he could have miracled it away and would have called the demon to let him know if he had been feeling under the weather, even if he had fixed it.  
  
But then...something clicked. Perhaps...Aziraphale was now female? Or maybe he was partially female? Perhaps he was nervous to pick up and respond. Their voice perhaps different. Crowley hoped it was the reason. He even silently _prayed _it was the reason. Within one fluid motion, he got up, purpose in his stride as he made his way to the shop.  
  
As he made his way over there, his mind began to wander. Specifically, to what Aziraphale could possibly look like as a female. He hoped that the angel was still like a big marshmallow. He loved to cuddle Aziraphale as he was so pillowy, even though he knew the angel was self conscious about that part of himself no thanks to that damned archangel telling him to lose weight. He suspected somehow he would be extra pillow in a way, considering he'd now have breasts. He also was curious what hairstyle the angel may have chosen. Perhaps he went for a longer style, much like he enjoyed when he was a female. He kind of hoped that that was the ca -  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly as he reached the shop, stopping in his tracks. Something...felt _incredibly_ wrong. The atmosphere... Not an ounce of the warmth or love Crowley had become accustomed to feeling was around the area.  
  
Was...Aziraphale not here?  
  
That scared him more than the thought of anything else. With fear in his heart, he swallowed hard and rushed up to the front door.  
  
The sign was reading 'CLOSED' and when he tested the door, it was locked. He swallowed once more, glancing around. He paused, before he subtly waved his hand over the door handle, the click of the lock unlocking reaching his ears as his little demonic miracle worked. He exhaled nervously, before he opened the door and headed inside, shutting the door behind him once more.  
  
Everything felt...wrong. And everything looked wrong as well. He rushed over to where many a book had fallen. It wasn't like Aziraphale to let some of his beloved books to fall and not to immediately hurry to clean it up. Had...there been a struggle? He ran a hand through his hair shakily as he ran throughout the bookshop, trying to find a trace of the angel anywhere.  
  
"ANGEL!" he yelled out in distress. "ANGEL, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Crowley rushed upstairs, bursting into his angel's room, looking around in a panic. There were traces of his loving presence in the air... He _must_ have been here recently. The demon did his best to calm himself as he gripped the angel's dresser, taking deep breaths. He felt like he was going to shatter at any moment. Where was he?!  
  
However, as he stood there, trying to compose himself...a sudden aura of love and warmth radiated from downstairs as Crowley perked up. That aura... It was his angel! He could not contain himself as he rushed down the stairs and into the bookshop.  
  
"Angel!" he exclaimed in relief, before he stopped in his tracks...as he startled the angel in the room, whom turned to him in shock.  
  
He couldn't help but be instantly captivated. Aziraphale's female form was better than he could have ever imagined. He...or rather, _she_...was adorable to him. Her fluffy hair, her curves, her beautiful eyes... Everything was beautiful to him. Aziraphale had always been beautiful in Crowley's eyes of course, but he just...felt like he had fallen for him all over again. Or rather, her he should say.  
  
"Wow... Angel, you look -" he started, taking a step towards her, yet she visibly flinched away. "...Angel?"  
  
He realised then that...Aziraphale's eyes didn't hold the usual love and affection he was used to. If anything...they held fear and confusion. She looked at him as though...  
  
"...Yes, I'm an angel, what of it?" she asked curtly, her voice holding an edge of contempt, yet mainly one of fear and uncertainty.  
  
"...What? No, no, Angel, it's me. It's Crowley," he explained, letting out a small, dry laugh of confusion of his own. "A-Angel is my pet name for you...remember?"  
  
And then...that's when she said it. Said the words that sent Crowley's whole world reeling. His heart shattering. His very being being...broken.  
  
"I-I don't know you. I-I have no clue what you're playing at demon, but I demand you leave my shop this instant!" she snapped, her fear fusing with anger as she was still so confused as to why the demon spoke to her as though he knew her.  
  
Crowley was...visibly hurt by these words. What...was going on? Why was Aziraphale acting this way?! Had he...done something wrong? What had he done to make the angel so angry...?  
  
"A-Angel... W-What did I -?" he started, before he was pushed away towards the door, Crowley tripping over his own feet a bit as he fell to the floor just before the door.  
  
"She said leave demon," cooed the smug voice of an archangel he really didn't want to hear right now.  
  
His head snapped up and a fire was lit in his eyes as he snarled like a beast, glaring daggers at Gabriel as he looked down upon him with a smirk, seeming to enjoy his anguish and his pain.  
  
"G-Gabriel... I don't think that kind of violence is necessary..." Aziraphale said, her anger leaving for a moment as she didn't want violence in her shop as she walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if he refuses to leave, how else do you intend to make the demon leave?" he asked coolly, taking her hand and with a look of utter smugness, kissed her hand gently.  
  
Aziraphale blushed and looked away, seeming...kind of uncomfortable with the affection Gabriel was giving her. Crowley knew he was trying to get him riled up...and it was bloody well working. He felt like he could burst into an inferno of hellfire at any moment. However, Aziraphale spoke up...and it was the final nail in the coffin.  
  
"Gabriel, please. I don't like when you show that kind of affection... Can we at least get this demon out of here first?" she asked.  
  
Aziraphale referred to him as...just a demon. Nothing more. Crowley's anger was extinguished in an instant and hurt came forth instead. Instead of feeling like an inferno, he felt like he was adrift at sea, cold and barely being able to breathe. He cast his eyes down, before he got up silently, turning away.  
  
"...Don't mind me... I'll be leaving..." he hissed gently, his heart feeling like it was glass having just been shattered, piercing his chest all over as he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Good riddance," muttered Gabriel, Aziraphale giving him a stern look, before looking after the clearly broken demon as he left her shop.  
  
She didn't know why...but she felt awful for the poor demon herself. He just looked like he had been horribly betrayed... Yet why? She didn't understand...but she wanted to understand as she sighed, beginning to make her way around the bookshop, picking up her books silently with Gabriel not helping, just making comments about different things and how he couldn't understand why she loved the humans written word so much. Something felt awfully wrong. Was she...really with Gabriel? He hardly seemed to care about what she liked... She tried to expel that thought from her mind as she went about reorganising her bookshop, silently wondering in the back of her mind if that demon was alright...


	4. Demon's Lament & Epiphany

Crowley slumped against the bar table he was currently sitting at, sniffling as he stared blankly ahead, tears flowing freely down his face. It had been around an hour and a half since the incident and the bookshop and he was stone cold drunk, hugging a whiskey bottle to him as he cried silently. It was harder to think straight inebriated but he didn't care. Anything to try and help him get through the pain.  
  
Though he knew that nothing would stop this from hurting... Nothing ever could stop this pain he felt. Aziraphale had denounced him. Acted like she didn't know him. Was with Gabriel for Christ's sake! How could he not feel a substantial amount of pain? He had lost his only friend and...the love of his life...  
  
He sighed shakily and sniffled, before he took a long drink straight from the bottle, before he placed it back down on his table. He rested his head on the table and whimpered a little as he stared through the bottle, his glasses askew, not that anyone was paying attention.  
  
However, as he sat there, he started to think through his drunken state. ...What had changed? Sure, Aziraphale had changed physically, yet...what else had changed? That genuine fear in her eyes was something he had been terrified of seeing from day one...yet not once in all the time he had known the angel had he ever seen fear in those eyes. And then there was Gabriel. Why did he suddenly appear to send him from the shop when typically, he hated Aziraphale? So much so that he had told what he thought was Aziraphale straight to his face to 'go fucking die'? It made no sense... And yet...  
  
That smug look. That look that _screamed _to him that Gabriel had done something clicked suddenly in his mind as he perked up a bit. Why did Gabriel look so smug? ...Because he must have changed something. He must have changed something to make Aziraphale hate him! He hoped, he _prayed_ that that was the answer!  
  
He got up rather quickly...which wasn't a good idea as he immediately fell to the floor, letting out a groan as he was still so drunk.  
  
"Gah... Shit, right..." he grumbled as a helpful waitress tried to help him up.  
  
"Are you alright sir? I...think you've had enough," she stated, not realising he was starting to sober up quickly.  
  
Crowley pushed himself up with his arms and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have," he said simply, swiftly getting up and leaving money on the table as he left the bewildered girl there, shocked he could recover so quickly from being blindingly drunk. He got outside and took a deep breath in through his nose, looking towards the direction of the shop. Aziraphale and Gabriel were walking away from it, Aziraphale trying to put a little distance between her and Gabriel. She was so uncomfortable... "...Don't worry Angel... I'll figure this out..."  
  
And with that, he began to follow at a distance, wanting to see where they headed.  
  


* * *

  
Aziraphale and Gabriel ended up wandering into St. James Park, the angel clearing her throat a little as she felt Gabriel watching her. It really made her uneasy... Why would she be with someone whom made her so uneasy? She decided to try and strike up a conversation as they walked.  
  
"Heh... It's been a while since we were..._both_ at this park together, hasn't it?" she asked with a shy smile.  
  
"Hm? Oh yes, it has been," responded Gabriel, clearly not really caring.  
  
She frowned and looked away, clasping her hands in front of her as she walked. Her mind had been tampered with to where once Crowley had been, Gabriel was replaced at crucial moments in her life. Along with her having always been apparently female. Yet this felt...wrong to her. She remembered those memories fondly yet...that Gabriel and this one were two very different people.  
  
She let out a small sigh, before she spotted a small ice cream vendor and glanced to him.  
  
"I don't suppose we could...have some ice cream?" she offered, her sweet tooth screaming at her; and besides, from the current memories in her mind, it appeared that Gabriel enjoyed at least ice pops.  
  
"Aziraphale, please. You know I don't partake in gross matter," he responded simply. "And besides...I think you could do with some laying off of it yourself."  
  
She blinked and frowned deeply, looking down, now feeling very self conscious about her body. She knew she wasn't the slimmest angel around, but...she wasn't that big...was she? However, in her distracted state, she stiffened a bit as Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her purposefully closer.  
  
"Then again, you are quite huggable like this. I perhaps might indulge you," he cooed with a simple smirk.  
  
Yet it wasn't a warm smirk. She still felt she was being insulted in some way and looked away, a nervous blush on her cheeks as she wanted him to stop touching her. And Crowley could see that from a mile off. He snarled, wanting Gabriel to stop touching her. He sighed and paused, before he went to the ice cream vendor, buying a fruity ice pop for himself and a chocolate chip ice cream cone for Aziraphale. He knew she probably wouldn't accept it from a demon, but...if he had to start from scratch again, he'd have to do as such. He exhaled nervously through his nose, before he walked up.  
  
He swallowed hard, feeling nervous as he approached...before he held the ice cream silently before her, looking away with a red blush on his cheeks.  
  
Aziraphale was surprised at the sudden ice cream before her, before she looked to the one holding it. It was...the demon from earlier. Was...he trying to say sorry? They both stopped where they were, Aziraphale hesitant in case it was a trap and Gabriel was glaring daggers at the demon. She paused as she looked at the ice cream cone, wondering if she should accept it.  
  
"I'm...sorry for causing a scene at your bookshop...so here..." sighed Crowley, looking over to her, hoping she would accept.  
  
Aziraphale was genuinely touched and shocked. She had never heard a demon apologise before. She paused for a moment, before she smiled a little bit. Maybe this demon wasn't so bad. However, before she could accept it, Gabriel knocked it away out of his hand, onto the floor.  
  
"G-Gabriel, wha -?" she started, before she was ushered away from Crowley, not that she wanted to be.  
  
"It's a demon! Don't trust anything they do!" he hissed. "He was probably trying to soften you up. Don't trust him."  
  
Aziraphale frowned deeply, looking down, before she looked at the demon over her shoulder for a brief moment, yet was jolted to look forwards by Gabriel. Did Gabriel hate that demon so much? What had he done to make him so angry? Was Gabriel trying to genuinely protect her? Somewhere, deep in her heart...she felt that wasn't the case at all.  
  
Meanwhile, Crowley felt a flash of happiness as she went to accept it, before Gabriel smacked it out of his hand and dragged her away. Crowley blinked a few times, processing what had happened...before he growled angrily, the ice pop melting all over his hand from the sheer heat of his fury. He threw away the stick and headed home. He knew that Aziraphale still knew him. Deep down, in there...she knew him. He had to find how to get her back to how they were...otherwise...he really _would_ have to start from square one.


	5. The Confused Angel & Broken Demon

A week passed since Aziraphale's memories had been altered and she sat there in her shop, alone for once as it rained. She sighed heftily as she couldn't really concentrate, shutting her book and placing it on her table. She sat back and removed her glasses, beginning to think.  
  
When she had come to, from supposedly being knocked out, Gabriel had been there, telling her a demon had knocked her unconscious. And thus, she was up in Heaven for a few hours. The way Gabriel had acted... Was that demon who had broken into her shop the culprit? Although her mind told her that yes, he was the culprit...deep in her heart, she felt he wasn't.  
  
She sighed as she shook her head, merely relaxing back in her chair as she enjoyed the sound of the rain. It was...so nice. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be left alone by Gabriel... And yet...  
  
She let out another sigh of dismay after around ten minutes of relaxing to the sound of the rain. It felt...lonely here. Aziraphale felt as though someone else should be here. Someone who _wasn't_ Gabriel _ideally_. She didn't know why, but he just...put her on edge. She hated the way he touched her, looked at her and spoke to her. Especially the latter of the three. He just...seemed to enjoy putting her down. She sighed as she got up, heading to her mirror. She was...on the bigger side, she would admit. But...that wasn't a bad thing...was it?  
  
The angel desperately needed to clear her mind. With a soft sigh, Aziraphale grabbed her coat and her umbrella, heading out into the rain and putting it up. She locked the door after her and began to walk down the street. She didn't understand why but...she rather enjoyed the rain. Not torrential rain, that just gave her flashbacks to the Great Flood and the Ark, but...rain like this. Not too light, not too heavy. Just right. The sounds of the raindrops upon her umbrella helped her to clear her mind. She supposed she also liked the rain because - She paused for a moment, frowning as she thought of that memory. It...was the first time she had met Gabriel according to her memory. He had...commended her for trying to help the humans however she could. And yet...Gabriel, from what she could tell, absolutely _loathed _humans. He treated them like they were beneath him. What had changed? Had she...remembered wrong?  
  
As she thought this, she winced as a sharp pain ran through her head. As though...she had been trying to remember something she shouldn't. She shook her head a little bit to clear it, sighing, before a gust of wind caught her off guard and blew her umbrella from her hands. She groaned and tried running after it, yet she didn't get too far as she got out of breath quite quickly. Maybe Gabriel was right... Maybe she should lay off of food...  
  
However, suddenly, she was covered again, the rain stopping from falling onto her. And yet...she still heard the rain. Aziraphale looked up...only to blink in surprise as she saw the demon whom had been trying to get her attention over the week. The gestures hadn't passed her by... First, it was just the ice cream. But then chocolates, her favourite wine, some first editions she didn't have... Who was this demon and what was he doing? He seemed...suddenly sheepish as he cleared his throat, looking away.  
  
"Um... Here's your umbrella back," he exclaimed gently, his voice cracking a bit, seemingly glancing off to the side as she straightened up.   
  
She paused for a moment, before she shyly took her umbrella back.  
  
"Um... T-Thank you..." she responded shyly, looking up at him, curious and a little nervous.  
  
Yet...not in the same way Gabriel made her nervous. Nervous...in a good kind of way. If that were even possible... But she felt concern for the demon. He seemed exhausted and broken completely. As though his very being had been crushed. And that...made her heart ache? Why did her heart ache? She didn't know this demon...did she? As she looked upon him, she let out a small hiss of pain as she held her head again as the sharp pain hit her again. She felt a bit light headed as the demon's eyes widened behind his glasses and he supported her up.  
  
"Whoa, a-are you alright An - I-I mean...Aziraphale?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her.  
  
She...never got this level of genuine concern for her well being from Gabriel. If she did, she wouldn't have to forcefully pry him off of her. She paused...before she smiled weakly.  
  
"Y...Yes... I-I'm fine... Heh... Y-You can call me Angel if you prefer... It is what I am after all..." she responded, giving him a reassuring smile. And the demon seemed to...appear better at seeing that reassurance. She straightened up once more and saw he was getting wet, so she held the umbrella over the both of them. "Heh... I never expected to be in this position... Sharing my umbrella with a demon. Oh heh...sorry, I must sound rude calling you that... What is...your name?"  
  
"Oh heh... Right, I-I never...introduced myself..." he admitted, sounding strained as he admitted this; was it...hard for him to admit that? "M...My name is Crowley."  
  
Aziraphale's face fell as she heard this name. In her altered memories...Crowley was a horrible enemy of hers. Constantly tripping her up, wanting to see her fail, before Gabriel would stop him. So...why did she feel more comfortable around her supposed mortal enemy than with the one she was partnered with? And...why hadn't she recognised him as that before now? The demon Crowley seemed to immediately regret saying his name, yet...seemed more saddened by it.  
  
"Oh lord... What has he made you think I am?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate and pleading; the voice of a broken being.  
  
And though it was raining...she could have sworn that Crowley was...crying?  
  
"I...I'm sorry... I...I don't understand..." she admitted gently as she looked up at him, feeling awful that he was crying because of her, even though he was her supposed enemy.  
  
"I...I can see that..." he choked out, before he sighed and tried to hold it together. "I...I'm sorry... I'll...stop bothering you..."  
  
Her eyes widened as he turned away and began to walk, before she reached out to him.  
  
"W-Wait, Crowley!" she called to him...and something felt incredibly right for a change throughout that entire week.  
  
Saying Crowley's name... It felt so right. Over calling him a demon and saying Gabriel's name so much. Crowley stopped where he was, barely believing what he heard her say.  
  
"D-Did...you call me...by my name?" he asked weakly, turning to her.  
  
"I-I..." she trailed off, looking down.  
  
Why did saying the demon's name feel right to her? Why didn't she just say demon? Like she had done so many times before... She winced and held her head as she fell to her knees, the pain getting worse. She heard Crowley run over to her, catching her.  
  
"A-Angel! A-Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I-I...I don't know..." she whimpered, just confused and lost.  
  
"D-Don't worry, I'll get you back to your shop!" he reassured her, quickly picking her up in a bridal style and rushing her off to the shop.  
  
She felt so faint as she soon passed out in his arms, feeling...safe in them. She didn't understand how or why...but she felt safe in his arms.


	6. An Archangel's Despicable Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know, this is like the sixth chapter at this point, but a little bit of background into how my brain works. I get an idea, I write like mad and then, I take a break for a while, typically a few days or weeks or months, before I come back with full fervour. I hope you all don't mind this slew of chapters as I am really loving writing this much as I haven't done so for a while and just got super inspired for this story in particular ^^")

Soaking wet, Crowley managed to get inside the shop, turning the lights on and locking the door after him. He panted lightly as he carried Aziraphale upstairs to her bed, gently laying her down. He sighed shakily as he looked down upon her, removing his glasses as they started to steam up. He sighed as he carefully removed her clothes. Not to see her naked! Rather to make sure she didn't catch a cold. He left her in her underwear and bra, blushing quite a bit as he tucked her up in the bed.  
  
He sighed as he sat by her bedside, looking down at her. He paused for a moment, before he took her hand, shutting his eyes. He had had the hunch that perhaps Gabriel had messed with her memories...yet when he used a demonic little miracle to see exactly what he had done...he was furious and heartbroken. All of their wonderful memories... They were either replaced with Gabriel being all kind to a female Aziraphale...or just removed completely.  
  
He opened his eyes once more, finding his cheeks were wet with fresh tears. The demon let out a shaky sigh and wiped his cheeks with a trembling hand, never letting go of Aziraphale's. It had barely been a week and yet...he had missed his angel's touch. Now that they were finally alone...he could properly appreciate how beautiful Aziraphale looked in this form. She was perfect... She had always been perfect. For over six thousand years, Aziraphale complimented him non stop...yet he never really saw what the other saw. What he could see was what a wonderful beautiful companion he had throughout the years...  
  
He paused, before he gently reached out, cupping her face gently.  
  
"...I swear Angel... I will fix this..." he reassured her gently, knowing she probably couldn't hear him.  
  
"I don't think you will."  
  
Crowley leapt up and spun around, glaring darkly as he saw Gabriel standing there. Even without a smile, he still had an air of being smug about him. He stood between him and the bed, not wanting to let him anywhere near Aziraphale.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" he hissed. "You have nothing to gain from this!"  
  
"I do," responded Gabriel simply, clasping his hands behind his back. "For one thing...you're both suffering." Crowley blinked. He was even disgusted by this. And people called him a demon. This guy could give Hastur a run for his money for being so despicable! "However...Aziraphale is more...attractive this way. And...I do believe she made it clear to me that...while you were the only one in her pursuit, she wouldn't _dream_ of doing anything with me."  
  
Crowley felt...sick. He was being too kind when he compared him to Hastur. Beelzebub was more suiting.  
  
"You really think that that's the only reason why Angel wouldn't want to be with you?" he snarled. "How about the fact you literally told him to go ahead and _die_?!"  
  
But then...Gabriel said something that made his blood run cold. Colder than ice.  
  
"Ahhh, but...I didn't tell him to go die...did I?" he cooed, smirking evilly. Crowley felt his heart stop as he stared at him, frozen in place as Gabriel practically grinned. H...He knew... "I couldn't help but notice as I was...going through and altering his memories, I didn't see him in Heaven when he stood trial. No, what I believe I saw was...him down in hell...posing as you as he bathed in Holy Water." Crowley felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew. He fucking knew! "So that must mean that...the Aziraphale I believed was immune to hell fire...was actually you, Crowley. ...Am I correct?"  
  
Crowley felt...truly terrified. He knew that if Gabriel were to ever tell anyone else...he and Aziraphale would be stricken down. And clearly...Gabriel knew it as well. That's what he was banking on. This was how he would get his way... He gritted his teeth and turned around, his muscles tensing up as hot tears fell down his cheeks. He...couldn't let Aziraphale be killed... He didn't give a shit about himself. He just wanted Aziraphale to be safe.  
  
"...What do you want...?" he got out, his voice sounding choked up.

And what he said next was what Crowley had been scared he would say.  
  
"If you want this to remain our secret...never speak to Aziraphale ever again. Don't look at her, don't follow her, don't even try to speak to her because I will know," he stated firmly. "...Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Crowley hated him. He wanted to murder him. He wanted to burn him to ash. But...he knew he was no match for an archangel. He swallowed hard.  
  
"...Fine...' he hissed. "Just...let me say goodbye..."  
  
"Alright,' responded Gabriel curtly, leaving the room, yet not before saying one more thing. "You know...for a demon, you really are so easy to manipulate."  
  
He wanted to strangle him. He wanted nothing more than to choke him make him die from constriction. However, as he looked to Aziraphale...his heart shattered once more, just as it had been trying to knit itself back together. He sobbed heavily and broke down by her bedside, burying his face into the bed. He didn't want to say goodbye... He had had to say goodbye to so many people...but he never thought his angel would be one of them. He composed himself just enough to stop his onslaught of tears, looking upon the sleeping angel. He sighed shakily, shifting a bit as he reached up, gently combing his fingers through her soft hair. He lent in, pausing for a moment...before he kissed her gently on the lips, savouring it for as long as he could, before he gently pulled away.  
  
"Heh... So that's what your lips are like... I could have gotten used to kissing them..." he joked weakly, before he sighed heavily. "...Please...try to remember me...and if you can't...know that I'll always love you..."  
  
He placed one more kiss upon her forehead, before he sighed, straightening up. He slid his glasses on, sighing shakily as he went to the door, opening it, seeing Gabriel standing there, looking so pleased with himself to know he had bested him. Dear god, he hated him!  
  
"All finished?" asked Gabriel curtly, Crowley simply nodding in response.  
  
However, before he let Gabriel in, he blocked him from entering.  
  
"...You'd better treat Aziraphale right..." he hissed, before he looked up at him from behind his glasses, pure hellfire in his eyes. "Or I swear to g - ...Satan himself, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and make your life a literal _hell_!"  
  
Crowley stormed out of there, Gabriel feeling a wave of unpleasant heat hit him as Crowley shoved him out of the way. He wasn't fucking around. He knew he said he would keep his distance and he would. But if he heard so much as a whisper of him hurting or mistreating Aziraphale... Well, let's just say, Gabriel would wish could be dead by the time Crowley was finished with him


	7. Angel's Sacrifice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well, I got some sleep and am now ready for the new chapter ^^" I know, it seems excessive to post so much so quickly, but I cannot stop my inspiration flowing! ;w;)

Aziraphale yawned gently as she slowly awoke, stretching. Her head felt a little sore, but... She started to recall what happened last night. She had rendezvoused with Crowley and...they had a little chat. Honestly, the nicest chat she had had all week. At least she actually talked _with _her instead of _against _her like Gabriel did all of the time. However...then she fainted and...everything after that just...kind of disappeared. She sat up, looking around as she properly awoke. She wondered if Crowley were still around.  
  
She carefully got up...blushing heavily when she realised she was only in her bra and underwear. But then, before she could assume the worst, she spotted her clothes on the radiator, drying from last night. She blushed still, yet smiled a little.  
  
**_"Heh... How sweet of him to make sure I didn't catch a cold..." _**she thought to herself, though she pondered for a moment.**_"Why wouldn't he just use a demonic miracle...? Well... He was pretty down and frazzled... I'll chalk it up to him being kind rather than him wanting to see me... Well..." _**She blushed as she cleared her throat, getting up and putting on her dressing gown, not really wanting to get dressed right now. **_"Besides...I have no idea how anyone could find my...level of mass attractive..."_**

She sighed heftily, holding her dressing gown tight to her.  
  
_"You're beautiful Angel. Never forget that."_  
  
Aziraphale blinked as she heard Crowley's voice for a moment. Was...Was that a memory?! But...what one?! She cleared her throat, trying to ignore it. And yet...hearing those words in Crowley's voice... It meant...so much to her. She felt...a little bit better. She wasn't sure when or where he had said it...but she liked the thought that Crowley believe she was beautiful.  
  
She shook her head. What was she thinking right now?! Why was a demon making her feel so happy?! She's an angel! He is a demon! Complete polar opposites! Although...the more she thought about it...perhaps they weren't all that different... She winced as she felt that stinging pain return, sighing in annoyance. Perhaps some tea would help calm her mind down.  
  
She went downstairs, only to blink and blush heavily as she saw Gabriel there, pulling her dressing gown tightly to her as she was practically naked underneath. She didn't understand... Where was Crowley?  
  
"G...Gabriel, I thought you said you were letting me be for a little bit," she said, confused and also quite annoyed.  
  
When would the idiot archangel get her obvious discomfort and leave her be?! He turned to her and smirked, charmingly in his eyes...yet disgustingly creepy in hers. That smirk... He had done something, hadn't he?  
  
"I know what I said," he responded calmly. "But then, I noticed your little demon visitor again and had to put a stop to it."  
  
She felt fear stab her heart like an icy dagger.  
  
"W...What did you do?" she asked weakly, scared for the demon; though..._why_ was she scared for a demon's well being?!  
  
"Simple," he stated curtly. "I found out a...little secret that the demon Crowley would be better off keeping secret. And let's just say...if the members of hell were to ever find out, he would be in more than just deep trouble."  
  
Aziraphale was taken aback. He was..._blackmailing _Crowley to keep away from her? She felt...unbelievably sick. How could he call himself an archangel when he was willing to go as low as a demon normally would?! Actually, he was _worse_ than a demon!  
  
"Y...You're _blackmailing _him?! G-Gabriel, why?!" she begged, wanting to know his reasoning.  
  
"Because, Aziraphale..." he began, moving up to her and gripping her chin quite firmly, a...dark look in his eyes. "I want to keep him away from what should be mine."  
  
She felt...absolutely disgusted at him. He acted as though he owned her. That he should be the one that has soul ownership of her mind, soul and body. She felt as though she was going to be sick. She narrowed her eyes up at him and pulled away from his grip, looking away.  
  
"...I am not yours Gabriel..." she hissed gently yet firmly. "I am not yours...and I never will be."  
  
That didn't sit too well with Gabriel as he glared at her as she had her back to him, before a look of pure malice came upon his face as he knew he had a way to stop her from running back to Crowley again.  
  
"I see... Well, I suppose I'll just have to rid you of that demon permanently. Maybe that way, you'll see how serious I am at keeping you," he hissed.  
  
That thought made her freeze up and her heart stop. As she heard this, she felt like her heart had been run through by a sword. Now..._she _was being blackmailed into this. But if she didn't comply then...Crowley...  
  
She didn't understand why...but she knew she couldn't let it happen. She couldn't allow Gabriel to do such a thing to Crowley. She didn't understand...yet she knew she had to comply. She swallowed hard and looked down, hearing the door open to her shop as Gabriel had started to exit to find the demon and get rid of him, before he heard exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"W-Wait!"  
  
Gabriel smirked calmly as he shut the door and turned to the angel, whom unseen to him, had tears falling down her face.

"Yes Aziraphale?" he asked simply. That tone... That tone that he had known he had gotten his way... It made her want to be sick. "Changed your mind?"  
  
She inhaled deeply through her nose, before exhaling through her mouth, wiping away the tears as she straightened up, composing herself as she turned to him, a cold look of sternness upon her face, yet with an underlying hint of sadness.  
  
"I...will be yours Gabriel..." she sighed, shutting her eyes and looking down. "However...only under one condition."  
  
"That being?" he asked simply, before he was met with a look of icy cold as she glared up at him, incredibly serious as she glared daggers through him.  
  
"You leave Crowley alone completely. You don't lay a finger on him. You let him live... Understand?" she hissed, pure contempt in her eyes, even though they were shining with unshed tears.  
  
Gabriel paused for a moment, before he scoffed and nodded.  
  
"Understood," he responded smoothly, going up to her. "You know...you're adorable when you intimidate."  
  
He tried to hold her chin again, yet his hand was smacked away as tears started to fall.  
  
"D-Don't...patronise me Gabriel..." she sobbed, swallowing hard as she tried to recompose herself, turning away, taking a deep breath. "N-Now... I'm going to get dressed... Don't follow..."  
  
"...If you insist," he responded simply after a pause, watching her go as tears fell from her freely.  
  
Gabriel couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. It appeared he was getting what he wanted after all.  
  
Meanwhile, Aziraphale was utterly broken inside. And she couldn't comprehend why. Why? Why was she so torn up about a demon? Why was she so unhappy she would never see him again?! She got dressed, all the while trying to understand why she wanted the demon so badly. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing shakily as she tried to make it so she hadn't looked like she had been crying.  
  
_"....I swear Angel... I will fix this..."_

She blinked as she heard Crowley's voice in her head again. It sounded so recent and she couldn't remember where she had heard it...but she sighed and felt a bit comforted by it.  
  
"Whatever it is... I hope you do..." she muttered gently to herself, before she sighed heftily, going down the stairs once more, an aura of sadness surrounding her like a veil


	8. Secret Rendezvous at the Ritz

The next month or so was utter misery for both the demon and the angel.  
  
For Aziraphale, she had to keep fending off Gabriel's advances. She knew what she said about her being his, but...she really did not feel comfortable with him touching her so much. When he tried to hold her hand, she pulled her hand away as though it had been burned. When he pulled her close by the waist, she would look away look away from him as she stiffened up. When he actually groped her, she had to stop herself from smacking him upside the head or around the face. She hated him. She hated him and wanted nothing more than for him to leave her be.  
  
For Crowley, he was in a downright depressed state. He found himself drinking, as though trying to drink himself to death, before he would either pass out drunk or curl up in his bed and cry himself to sleep. He found himself visiting his and Aziraphale's favourite spots, constantly looking over to where the angel should be and every time, he'd feel like he had been stabbed. After six thousand years, he had grown so used to the angel's company. And now that he was completely on his own...he realised just how alone he was. All he wanted was his angel back.  
  
One day, Crowley needed to try and clear his mind. He decided that perhaps visiting the Ritz would make him feel better. He knew that it would only make him feel worse, but...there were so many good memories there. He just wanted to try and remember the good times rather than focus on these awful ones. He demonic miracled himself an open table and headed there.  
  
Aziraphale herself also needed to clear her mind, sighing as she was finally left alone, wandering down the street. It had been over a month since she had eaten and she really was missing food. She was noticeably a bit thinner, yet she hated it. She needed food. Perhaps the Ritz? She felt like it had been forever since she had been there. Without hesitation, she miracled herself an open table and made her way there.  
  
Crowley made it first and picked a table near the back, by the piano area. He sat on the far left hand side and thanked the waitress for the menu, sighing as he sprawled in his seat, looking over the menu with a sullen expression.  
  
However, as he sat there...he felt a sudden familiar aura. Well, it was familiar, yet...different. He perked up and looked around, searching...before he spotted her. ...His angel. Aziraphale was here...without Gabriel. She sat upon the far right side and thanked the waiter for the menu, about to open up to look at it...before she sensed the presence of another she hadn't felt for a while. And sure enough, when she looked...she spotted the demon Crowley staring at her.  
  
It...was very risky... And it could end up with the both of them in trouble...but she really needed him right now. She swallowed gently and made a gesture with her head, as though asking him silently if he wanted to sit with her. And after a curt nod, she motioned with her hand to take a seat with her. With little hesitation, he got up, letting the waitress know he was sitting over with a friend, before he almost ran across the restaurant, sitting across from Aziraphale gladly. He knew the risk...but he didn't care.  
  
"A-Angel...!" he said happily, before he realised he had been a little too excited with his exclamation and cleared his throat, blushing lightly as he looked off to the side from behind his glasses. "I...It's been a while..."  
  
She paused for a moment...before she giggled at his embarrassment. The first time she had actually laughed in quite some time admittedly as her cheeks went pink a bit. Crowley felt the remnants of his heart melt. She sounded so sweet when she laughed.  
  
"It's alright Crowley," she reassured him gently, starting to give off that aura love and warmth once more that he had been starved for for so long; she then sighed and smiled sadly, the aura dampening as it was replaced with sadness. "Heh... It's...certainly been a while...since I last laughed..."  
  
Actually, in the month she had been stuck with Gabriel, she had not even smiled, let alone laugh. And Crowley could tell. What had Gabriel been doing? He paused for a moment...before he gently reached over and took her hand that was resting upon the table. She blinked in surprise, looking up and over at the demon as she blushed a slightly darker shade of pink. She didn't understand why...but she liked the way her hand was held by Crowley. She smiled shyly and gently held his hand in return, making the demon perk up a bit, blushing a bit himself as he smiled shyly.  
  
"Heh... It's funny..." she admitted gently as she looked at him. "I-I feel...so comfortable holding your hand... Meanwhile with... Well, you know who... I absolutely loathe it..." She didn't want to say his name anymore. She hated his name so much. "Heh... It's odd... I...I feel like I know you better than him..."  
  
Crowley felt warmth fill his chest as he smiled gently over at her. He knew she didn't remember him...but it was good to know she at least didn't feel anything for Gabriel.  
  
A waiter soon came over with a bottle of champagne for the two of them, along with glasses. They hadn't even ordered any, yet Crowley was well known around here and knew what he liked. Along with what Aziraphale liked. Even though they were a little confused as to why the typical male couple weren't there, they brought it over anyway. In fact, Aziraphale was quite confused, yet allowed it, wondering why they had brought it over without them even ordering anything. The bottle was left for them as the waiter poured the champagne for the both of them, letting them know he'd be back shortly for their orders before he left. Aziraphale smiled a bit and sat up a bit.  
  
"Well, I hadn't even requested champagne... But it's very nice they brought it over," she admitted with a smile, gently picking up her champagne flute.  
  
"Well, I quite enjoy coming here regularly," admitted Crowley as he picked up his own. "They must be so used to what I ask for, they brought it over anyway."  
  
"Heheh; it seems like we have quite a bit in common then! I come here all time," she admitted with a happy giggle.  
  
"...I know," he admitted gently, offering her a small smile, yet it...also held an air of sadness as he looked down into the champagne glass.  
  
She blinked a few times and frowned, placing her glass down gently as she saw how sad the demon was. And she knew...it must have something to do with her... She gently stroked his knuckles with her thumb and offered him a reassuring smile, silently telling him it was alright to talk to her. He blinked and looked over. Seeing that expression after what felt like a century... It felt like his whole world was lit up again. He blushed gently...before he smiled softly, letting out a soft weak laugh.  
  
"...Don't worry about it angel... It...means a lot to just be here with you right now..." he reassured her softly, giving her a genuinely happy smile; something he hadn't done for the past month himself.  
  
His genuine compliment made her blush lightly, smiling sheepishly as she looked down. She never got that level of genuineness from Gabriel. And she appreciated it. She swore, it was like Crowley was more of the angel right now.  
  
"Heh... Alright, if you say so. But...if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me," she offered with a soft smile.  
  
"Heh... I know," he admitted gently.  
  
The both of them felt...so much better in each other's presence. When the waiter came back, Crowley ordered them both Aziraphale's favourite thing to eat here. Crowley had actually started trying food and though he wasn't as in love with food as Aziraphale, he found a strange sort of comfort in eating it. Aziraphale seemed surprised that he knew what she liked, but she happily allowed it. She wanted to eat so badly. Though to her, it seemed like Crowley knew so much more about her than he let on.  
  
They spent quite a good amount of time just in the Ritz, just chatting with one another and occasionally getting refills or more food. For Aziraphale, she was relearning so much about the demon across from her. For Crowley, he was practically reminiscing his entire existence with her. They both genuinely enjoyed themselves for the first time in one very long month.  
  
When they finally left the Ritz, they found it was raining and Aziraphale sighed.  
  
"Oh dear. I should have brought my umbrella, I had a feeling it was going to rain," she admitted with a sigh.  
  
"Good thing I have mine," cooed Crowley, miracling himself a umbrella from behind his back and putting it up over them.  
  
She blinked and laughed a little, happily sticking close to Crowley as he walked down the street together. She couldn't help herself as she lent against him and though he knew he shouldn't...he wrapped an arm around her, holding her gently to him.  
  
Aziraphale felt...so happy in his embrace. She felt like she could stay there forever. She didn't understand how or why she felt safe, but she didn't care. She enjoyed this feeling immensely. And Crowley? He felt so much happier, holding his angel close to him. The aura of love and affection coming off from the angel now made him feel more at ease and he never wanted it to end.  
  
Sadly, they came to a stop before her bookshop, Aziraphale sighing heftily as she regrettably pulled away, turning to Crowley, a loving smile on her face.  
  
"I...really enjoyed our time together today," she sighed happily as she looked up at him. "Perhaps...we could meet up again some time?"  
  
"Well... Perhaps it would be best if we leave it a bit. Don't want the asshole to get suspicious," he admitted, Aziraphale giggling a bit.  
  
"Well, that's true," she sighed, before she bit her lower lip. "Would...you like to come inside for a bit? He's agreed to leave me alone at least for a little while so I can have some time alone...but I never said I wouldn't have guests over," she admitted, hoping he would accept.  
  
Crowley sighed. She really was making it hard for him to say no.  
  
"Unfortunately, as much as I _am _tempted... I think he'll be able to smell me when he does come back," he sighed in admittance.  
  
It made his heart ache as he saw the angel visibly sadden as she frowned a little as she looked down.  
  
"Ah, right... I hadn't thought of that..." she sighed heftily, her heart sinking a little. He bit his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't but... He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, making her blink as she took it. "Oh? What's this?"  
  
She unfolded it and it looked to be...an address and phone number?  
  
"That's my address and my number. I suggest you hide it away from him. But if you really want to come and see me... Come to where I am," he explained as he looked at her, making her blush a slightly deep shade of pink as she looked up at him, seeing him blush and smile crookedly. "Y-You know... If you want to that is..."  
  
She paused for a long moment...before she smiled happily as she looked up at him, nodding gently.  
  
"I...I will," she responded, pocketing the paper. "I must admit, I am curious to see where you live."  
  
"Best leave it for a couple of days though, alright?" he stated, not wanting her to be hurt in any way because of him.  
  
"Alright. I will," she responded, pausing for a moment. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself as she moved closer to him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, blushing as she pulled back, her heart skipping a beat. Crowley's face became an expression of shock as he looked down at her, gently touching his cheek, before his cheeks burned red as he smiled sheepishly, making her giggle. "I didn't know a demon could become a strawberry."  
  
"Oh shush," he scoffed, feeling embarrassed as he still smiled, Aziraphale laughing all the more as she found it adorable how he reacted to her kissing his cheek.  
  
She sighed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Take care...alright Crowley?" she asked him gently.  
  
"...Don't worry Angel. I will," he reassured her...before he lent down and left a kiss on her cheek too, before he turned and began to leave. She squeaked in surprise and it was now her turn to blush a bright red, holding her cheek as she looked after the demon as he turned and smirked at her. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can go as red as a strawberry!" he called back to her, making her huff yet she still smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Alright, you made your point!" she huffed, watching as the demon laughed, before he walked off.  
  
Her heart felt lighter than air right now as she smiled, still holding her cheek. She sighed dreamily as she headed back into her shop, feeling excited and happy at long last. As did Crowley as he gently brushed his fingers against his cheek, still blushing a light red as he smiled to himself. He at least felt so much better to know that deep down, she still had her feelings for him. Even if they were starting over from scratch...he felt much better knowing they could possibly regain what they had.


	9. Six Thousand Years Cannot be Erased...

Aziraphale felt nervous as she looked upon the door before her. She knew there was no turning back. They had already taken a chance on their spur of the moment rendezvous at the Ritz...but this was even more serious. She was about to enter the abode of the demon in question.  
  
She had left it a couple of days as she agreed, but her heart ached as she couldn't wait anymore to see the other again. Especially after having some more unwanted advances from Gabriel, she just...needed to see him again. She bit her lower lip, before she took a deep breath. She reached up and used the serpentine knocker to get the demon's attention from inside.  
  
She waited patiently, before the door was unlocked and Crowley opened the door. And immediately, the both of them perked up at seeing one another again.  
  
"Hello Crowley," she spoke happily as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh. Angel. I wasn't expecting you so suddenly," he admitted, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
In all honesty, he had been. If anything, he had been hoping Aziraphale would turn up without an invitation. He had cleaned up the place a bit as he had neglected to for a month, having no care for anything anymore, but ever since his unexpected meet up with the angel, he had really regained his... Well, his will to live again, not to be too dramatic.  
  
"Heheh, well, you said leave it a couple of days and...here I am," she giggled happily as she looked up at him. "May I...come in?"  
  
"Oh of course, of course, please do," he answered, moving off to the side so she could come in. "I...know it's not as cosy as the book shop, but..."  
  
He trailed off, knowing how cold and dark his abode was compared to Aziraphale's warm and cosy bookshop. Yet she looked around, smiling all the same.  
  
"Oh don't apologise Crowley," she reassured him, looking around, liking that she got the chance to see where he stayed as she shut the door and locked it again when she was inside. "I honestly do not mind."  
  
The demon paused, before he smiled happily, blushing heavily. He chuckled sheepishly as he wandered over to her.  
  
"Yeah, well... I know it could be cosier. Just...never tried to change it," he admitted sheepishly with a sigh.  
  
"Well, fret not Crowley," she reassured him, before she spotted a pair of glass doors. "Oh? What's through here?" She walked up closer and looked inside, only to be surprised as she saw what appeared to be a small alcove filled with gorgeous plants. "Oh my... I didn't know you had a green thumb Crowley!"  
  
"Well... The plants are something to...calm me down," he admitted sheepishly, not wanting to go into details as he basically calmed down by having screaming fits at them and threatening them with death.  
  
"Oh they are simply _beautiful_. M-May I?" she asked, wanting to ask permission first before she went inside, just in case.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he responded, making her smile as she opened up the doors and headed inside; he just loved her smile so much.  
  
Aziraphale saw how vibrant and healthy the plants were and wondered silently what Crowley's secret was as he hung back outside, not wanting to terrify the plants while the angel was here.  
  
"My goodness... You're all such beautiful plants," she praised, the plants feeling confused at the praise, not that she seemed to notice. Crowley did however and raised a brow, watching her do as such. "You must work very hard to grow so wonderfully well. You should be happy with yourselves." The plants seemed quite sheepish with this praise, yet were also quite flattered by it, liking how she praised them. "You're all delightful. Keep up the good work!"  
  
The plants felt incredibly flattered and happy by her words. Aziraphale knew everything that was alive had feelings, so she couldn't help but praise them. She giggled a bit as a leaf shifted a bit to brush against her cheek, almost as if to say "Thank you."  
  
"You're more than welcome," she responded with a smile, the plants having a vibrancy never seen before by Crowley before, almost as though they were glowing.  
  
And seeing her interact with them was...flat out adorable. He couldn't help but watch with a soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks as he watched her give her praise to his plants. It was too cute to ignore. And she was close to glowing with happiness herself. That feeling of love and warmth filled his entire flat and he loved it.  
  
Crowley smiled as he waited for her patiently to be done, before she finally came out, smiling sheepishly over at him after shutting the door behind herself.  
  
"Sorry Crowley... I got a bit carried away," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Don't be," he chuckled lightly. "...They seem to really adore you."  
  
"Oh, you think?" she asked, a little surprised.  
  
Considering he had seen a few plants almost reach out to her to get her to stay, it was pretty damn obvious to him that they loved her.  
  
"I know so," he responded as he looked at her, making her giggle a bit.  
  
Crowley didn't want to say that he adored her as well, but he really truly did. Everything about her made him happy. He looked over to the time. It was close to midday, almost early afternoon.  
  
"Well, we have some time together... How about I make us some tea and we watch something together?" he asked, deciding it would be a nice thing for them to do. "Or we could have tea anyway and talk some more?"  
  
Aziraphale blinked and thought for a moment, before she smiled gently.  
  
"I think tea and more chatting. I...really enjoy talking with you Crowley," she admitted with a sigh as she looked up at him, causing the demon to blush once more.  
  
"Heh... I really enjoy talking with you too Angel..." he admitted gently as he looked down at her, before he cleared his throat. "Right. I'll make us some tea and I'll be back in a moment. You can watch some TV until then if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you Crowley," she responded, watching him go, before she sat upon his sofa with a sigh.  
  
She had to admit...she honestly didn't want Gabriel to come back after this day... She enjoyed Crowley's company so much. She sighed as she began to ponder on her memories, a soft frown falling upon her face. Everything about her memories...felt wrong. Gabriel being kind and genuine to her particularly. But also...her being female for all of those years. She didn't understand why, but...she felt like this body of hers was still relatively new. In a manner of speaking. For example, her breasts. She felt they were a bit too big and they were giving her slight back pain. Why would she put up with that feeling for over six thousand years? It made no sense... And that wasn't even including the time when bras weren't even invented! She was sure her back pain would have been worse earlier on, so why stick with it?  
  
So many questions reeled in her mind as she sat there, deep in thought, before she blinked as Crowley held a tea cup before her, making her blush and smile sheepishly, as she gently took it.  
  
"Oh heh... Thank you Crowley," she said with a smile, sounding a little bit distant as she came back from her thoughts; and Crowley, naturally, picked up on that.  
  
"You're welcome Angel," he responded, before he sat down beside her, having his own tea cup. "...Something on your mind?"  
  
"Hm?" she asked, looking to Crowley, before she smiled a little. "Oh heh... Yes, I was just...thinking..."  
  
He paused for a moment, before he waited until she set her tea down and took her hand, making her look at him.  
  
"...You can tell me," he reassured her gently.  
  
A light blush came onto her cheeks once more as she looked at him. Though he was a demon...she felt like she could trust him with anything. She paused, before she smiled a little bit, looking down at their hands as she held his in return.  
  
"Heh... I know..." she admitted gently, before she sighed heftily. "And that's why...I'm so confused..." Crowley blinked as he looked down at her as she frowned deeply once she admitted this. "You see... I've told you nearly everything of what I believe are my memories, but...they all feel so wrong." He blinked in shock as he looked down at her. She...She knew her memories were wrong in some way. "Gabriel being kind to me... Me being feminine... You being my enemy... It all feels wrong to me and yet...I-I can't..."  
  
She sniffled as she began to tear up, wiping her eyes shakily. Seeing the Angel cry... It made him ache inside. He knew she was trying to remember, but... Crowley paused, before he gently pulled her onto his lap, letting her cry into him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively to him. And Aziraphale just wept into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly, unable to stop herself as she held him close.  
  
"W...Why can't I remember...?"  
  
Hearing the angel speak in such a broken tone hurt Crowley. It hurt him deeply. And he swore, he would make Gabriel pay for what he did to his angel. For making her feel so confused and lost. For hurting her emotionally and making her feel uncomfortable non stop. She deserved better than that. He cradled her close, hushing her gently as she cried into him, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.  
  
"Shush... It's alright Angel... I'm here..." he reassured her gently. He then gently reached down and gently tilted her head up with his hand upon her chin, making her look up at him as tears trailed down her cheeks. "No matter what happens... No matter how many times you forget...I'll be right here for you..." he hushed her gently.  
  
Aziraphale perked up as she looked up at the demon through his glasses. She stared at him. So...he _did _know her. More than she could ever imagine. And...Crowley seemed absolutely broken that she couldn't remember him...but he was still there for her. He offered her a gentle smile as he looked down at her staring eyes. He felt like he could look into them forever. He meant it. No matter how many times that bastard tried to tear them apart...he'd always be there for her.  
  
Warmth filled Aziraphale's heart as she heard him say this. She knew that he was telling the truth and...she felt so happy. She buried her face into his chest again as she hugged him tighter, sobbing once more...yet Crowley could tell she was now sobbing...happily? He blinked as he placed a hand on her head.  
  
"Angel?" he asked gently, before she looked back up at him, still crying...yet with the most loving smile on her face.  
  
"I...I know you will be... A-And I'm so happy," she sniffled as she looked up at him, sitting up a bit and wiping her eyes as she hiccuped a little. "It means...so much to me... To know that you'll be here to help me...e-even when I forget... You have...no idea what that means to me Crowley..."  
  
Crowley's cheeks turned a bright red as he heard such a genuine thanks from the angel. It was just...something he always did. He always was there for her, no matter what. But...to hear the angel say it meant so much to her for that... It made his own heart fill with warmth as he smiled crookedly as he looked at her smiling face.  
  
"And...you have no idea what it means...to know you think so much of me angel..." he responded gently as he looked up at her, since she was now sitting up on his lap. She smiled with a light pink blush on her cheeks, before she reached up, beginning to remove his glasses, which surprised him. "H-Huh? W-Wait, An -"  
  
"Shush..." she hushed him gently. "...I want to see your eyes...after I do this..."  
  
He was confused as she removed them, before he was completely shocked as she lent in and kissed him on the lips, gently yet lovingly. He could feel the love she was giving off as she shut her eyes, his own still wide open as he froze up for a moment. However, he eventually relaxed, slowly letting his own eyes fall shut as he tentatively returned the kiss, the both of them feeling a wash of happiness come over them. A hand of hers trailed up and held Crowley's cheek gently as Crowley gently snaked his arms around her again, holding her close. Neither of them ever wanted this moment to end.  
  
However, she eventually pulled back, panting lightly as she looked up at the demon, her cheeks a soft red as she looked up at him, smiling gently as he opened his eyes to looked down at her, both of their hearts racing.  
  
"...Heh... See...?" she cooed gently, stroking his cheek as she couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so...beautiful and captivating to her. "...That's why I wanted to see them..."  
  
And she was happy she had. She could see so many different emotions running through them: confusion, shock, fear, worry... Yet those were all underlying things... All she could mainly see in his eyes...was a look of love and utter happiness. He adored her. He wanted this to never end... Crowley blinked at her saying this...before he smiled gently, cupping her cheek gently himself as he looked at her.  
  
"Heh... I'm glad you like what you see..." he responded gently, making her giggle a little bit.  
  
The rest of the day, it was spent in each other's arms, mainly cuddling and talking, sometimes settling down and just enjoying one another's company. Needless to say, even with Aziraphale's memories being made to be different... You couldn't simply just erase six thousand years of being with one another.  
  
Eventually, she had to leave, sighing heftily as she looked up at Crowley as he walked her to the door, looking up at him as she got her jacket back on.  
  
"...I'll come back in a week or so... Is that alright?" she asked gently as she looked up at him; he had kept his glasses off for the rest of the time she had been here and he smiled down at her, nodding as his eyes were alight with happiness.  
  
"Of course Angel," he reassured her gently. "You're welcome over any time. And I think my plants would enjoy seeing you again," he teased jokingly, making her giggle a bit. "I wouldn't mind it either."  
  
"Oh Crowley," she giggled, before she sighed. She paused, before she moved forward, hugging him tightly once again. "...I'll be back... I promise..."  
  
He blinked in surprise...before he smiled gently, holding her close with a soft sigh.  
  
"...You'd better..." he responded gently, though it didn't sound threatening; more...pleading if anything else.  
  
She sighed and looked up at him, cupping his cheek, before placing a gentle kiss upon the other, pulling back and smiling gently.  
  
"I'll see you soon... I promise," she reassured him, blinking as he placed his hand over hers that was upon his cheek.  
  
"...I know you will..." he responded gently, really hating to have to let her leave.  
  
"...You're making it harder for me to leave you know," she sighed in admittance, smiling up at him.  
  
"I know. That's the point," he teased, making her giggle, before he sighed and let go of her hand, letting it fall away from his face. He paused, before he moved forward and kissing her forehead gently, before he rested her head on hers. "...It's hard to let you leave..."  
  
She sighed and held his hands, letting him straighten up and look down at her again. She smiled reassuringly, though it had an air of sadness to it as she truly didn't want to leave. She let go of his hands and turned to the door, unlocking it and opening it, pausing before she left. She looked back at the demon as he offered her a parting smile. She returned it, before she left, sighing as she shut the door after her.  
  
Even though she had spent the entire day with Crowley...it hurt Aziraphale to leave him again. Needless to say...she was looking forward to next week as she made her way out of the flat. Crowley shared her sentiments as he flopped onto his couch, sprawling out as he did, sighing. He did smile a bit though. He could hardly wait until he got to see Aziraphale again. Needless to say, they both felt much better and a little pained when they headed off to bed that night. Pained because it would be a week until they saw one another again...but better because they now were seeing each other, even if it was in secret.


	10. The Hidden Garden... An Ineffable Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As I was writing the last chapter, this idea came to me. I hope you all enjoy this possibly shorter chapter ^^" Also, yes, I have now decided to give each of my chapters a name >w> Sorry if you've been reading up to this point and they suddenly popped up out of nowhere ^^" I tend not to think of chapter names until much later)

_Aziraphale opened her eyes, finding herself...in the Garden? She looked around her, observing all that she saw. Yes... She was back in the Garden of Eden._

_She had not been there in over six thousand years though... Was she perhaps dreaming? It honestly made the most sense as of right now. She remembered going home after the wonderful day with Crowley and going to bed so...this was surely a dream. She looked around. It had been millennia since she had seen the Garden. It was truly beautiful._  
  
_ As she wondered around, she found herself...a bench? Now that was peculiar... Pausing for a moment, she walked towards it, finding herself in a small clearing she had never seen before. Granted, she had not been in the Garden for a very long time before the humans sinned and had to leave, so...maybe she didn't see this before? Still a bench? Very peculiar... Then again, it was her dream._  
  
_ She decided to take a seat upon the bench, sighing as she relaxed to the sound of the water. It was...quite comforting to hear as she shut her eyes, enjoying the ambience of the water itself. However, as she sat there...she felt someone else sit beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked to her right...only to blink in surprise. It was...an angel. Yet...a very familiar one. They were a male and...were wearing the same style of clothes as her. He looked to her and offered her a smile._  
  
_ "Hello. Sorry, I don't mean to startle you," he reassured her and his voice... He had the same kind of mannerisms as herself. The way he said 'hello' was definitely the same way she said that word. "I...know this must be quite disorientating..."_  
  
_ "Um... It's quite alright..." she responded gently, quite confused as she looked at the other. "I-I'm sorry, but... Who are you?"_  
  
_ "Ah, yes, well... Hm, how do I put it...?" he seemed to ask himself, biting his lower lip, before he turned a bit more towards her. "I...I know you may not believe me...but I am...**you**."_

_That was certainly something she wasn't expecting. And yet...at the same time, it made complete sense. He looked like a male version of herself._

_"...Huh. ...So that's what I look like as a male?" she asked, quite surprised, yet not at the same time. It was confusing to say the least. "Huh. ...I always secretly wondered how it would be like to be male." The other Aziraphale laughed lightly, sighing as he looked back out across the water. That intrigued her. "...What's so funny?"_

_"Hm?" He then realised he had laughed out loud and blushed pink sheepishly. "Oh heh, sorry. I wasn't laughing **at** you. I was rather...laughing at the **irony** we've found ourselves in..." he admitted with a sigh, looking away, frowning._  
  
_"...Oh?" she asked, wondering what he meant by that._  
  
_He sighed heftily and looked to her, seeming...quite sad in a way._

_"It's...all very...complicated..." he admitted, sighing as he looked down._

_She paused, before she placed a hand reassuringly on his back, making him look back up at her as she offered a reassuring smile._

_"It's alright... You can explain it all to me," she reassured him gently._

_He paused for a brief moment...before he smiled weakly and straightened up._

_"Well...I shall certainly try my best..." he responded, the female Aziraphale smiling kindly as she looked at him, turning towards him a bit more as she prepared to listen. "Well...I should probably explain exactly...what I **am** to you."_

_"Well...you said you were me..." she pointed out gently._

_"Well, I am. ...I'm...the you before this whole memory alteration started," he tried to explain, making her blink in surprise._

_"But...you're male," she stated, quite confused as to where he was going with this._

_"Well... Yes. ...And you were male before this whole thing began," he explained to the best of his ability, making her tilt her head as she looked at him quite perplexed. "...For six thousand years...we **were** a male."_

_She was...quite taken aback by this information as she heard this. However...it would make more sense. Rather than being stuck in a feminine form for over six thousand years with all of the problems it would surely entail..._

_"Then... Why are we female now?" she asked, looking to him intently, seeing that he looked...regretful and...almost ashamed as he turned to look down once more._

_"Because..." he sighed as he got up, frustration, anger and sadness emanating from him as he looked into the water. "Because I wanted to **change** for once! For over six thousand years, I was the **same**! Never changing because I was too **scared** to do anything different!" Hot tears of anger and sadness started to run down his cheeks. "And the one time I'm **finally** ready to change, it results in that **bastard** Gabriel trying to take EVERYTHING AWAY!" He dropped to his knees, crying into his hands. Her eyes widened as she rushed over, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms around him, trying to calm him down. "N-Now because of him... W-We can't remember anything the way it's **supposed** to..."_  
  
_She frowned deeply as she held the crying male, feeling on the verge of tears herself. She felt the same way in all honesty, wondering if it had been a good choice. Yet...there was something she didn't understand still..._

_"...If Gabriel really did alter and remove our memories...how come **I** can't remember anything...but **you** can?" she asked gently, making him look up at her._  
  
_He sighed shakily, taking a deep breath to compose himself, before he looked up at her._  
  
_"...Because I'm the part of you he couldn't get rid of..." he admitted gently. "...The part that knows the truth, deep **deep** down in your heart. ...Why do you think you feel so safe around Crowley? That you know to trust him? That you know that...you **love** him?"_  
  
_Her eyes widened as she stared at the other, shocked. So...he was the reason why she never trusted Gabriel? Why she was disgusted by him? ...Why she felt the need to protect Crowley...? To see him? To...? She blushed deeply and swallowed hard, holding her head as she comprehended this all. But then...another thing came to mind as she looked to him again._  
  
_"...Why haven't you appeared before now?" she asked weakly, her voice on the verge of cracking._  
  
_"...Because until now, Gabriel's power has been too strong on your mind... Remember those awful headaches you'd get out of nowhere when you tried to question what you believed was true?" he asked gently. _

_When he mentioned that, she remembered all of the flashes of pain she had experienced when she tried to question what was true about her memory. She looked down as it started to all make sense, before she looked up at him again._

_"B-But...if that's true... Why aren't my memories coming back the way they **should** be?" she begged, wanting her memories back._  
  
_"...He still holds power over them...but he has no power over our feelings..." he reassured her, taking her hands into his own. "The more time you spend **with** Crowley, the more **likely** it is he can't keep our memories in his grasps... He shouldn't be here in our mind..."_  
  
_She swallowed gently, sighing softly, before she nodded gently, agreeing with him._  
  
_"...When this is all said and done...I think we're better off sticking as you," she admitted gently, smiling weakly at him as he blinked in surprise. "Besides...this back pain is an annoyance and...I don't fancy the thought of any **other** angels falling for us in this form..."_  
  
_He paused, before he laughed lightly, smiling a bit as he nodded._

_"I couldn't agree more," he admitted gently, sighing as he got back up, her soon following as they looked across the water with one another. "...Crowley seems to enjoy our new form at least."_  
  
_"Heh, indeed," she giggled, smiling as she felt better, before she sighed. "...I'll do our best to stop Gabriel... I promise."_  
  
_"...I know we will," he responded, smiling gently over at her._  
  
_She smiled in return. She had never expected to be talking to herself in such a way. Then again, this was only ever really possible in a dream she supposed. It started to get brighter, sunlight peaking over the wall. He sighed gently._  
  
_"...Good luck to us I suppose..." he sighed, where she nodded in agreement, sighing as they were about to wake_.  


* * *

  
A soft yawn left Aziraphale's lips as she came to, sitting up. She made a small sound, looking over to her mirror, determined to fix things.  
  
"...I won't fail us... I can't afford to..." she muttered, before she got up and got ready for the day ahead, having some things in mind to do.  
  
However, when she came to her bedroom door and opened it up...she froze as Gabriel was standing there.


	11. The Archangel's Dark Desires

Something was...incredibly wrong. Fear struck her as she looked up at the archangel. He seemed...fed up and...frustrated. Did...he know?  
  
"G-Gabriel... Heh, w-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, hoping and praying that he didn't know she knew.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Aziraphale," he snarled, pushing her back quite forcefully onto her bed, making her grunt as she landed on it, where she quickly sat up, her heart racing out of fear. She had...never experienced Gabriel be so violent before. "We had a little deal, didn't we? You become mine, I leave that demon alone. It's been over a _month_ and I am _sick_ of you wasting my ti -" He stopped as something reached his nose. "...What's that?" Her eyes widened as she saw his nose twitch. Oh god... He could smell Crowley on her...! How could she forget that?! He went up to her lent in, smelling her clothes...before he glared up at her, anger in his eyes. "...When?"  
  
"W...What...?" she whimpered, terrified of him, before she yelped as she was pinned against the bed, tears beginning to fall onto her cheeks.  
  
"_Don't_. Test me," he snarled, anger in his eyes. "I know that scent... How long have you been seeing him?"  
  
"I...I-It was just..." she sobbed, wanting her to let her go.  
  
She wanted Crowley here. She needed him!  
  
"Tell me!" he snapped, quickly losing patience. She could no longer speak as she was crying so much. She was terrified of Gabriel. She wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted him to leave her and Crowley alone. He growled and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he inhaled through his nose deeply and exhaled through his mouth, recomposing himself. He looked down at the sobbing angel calmly. "...I see how it is," he said simply, getting up off of her. "Of course... How could I split up you two traitors?" he berated calmly as he slowly paced around her room as Aziraphale shakily sat up, curling up in the corner of her bed, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. "It only makes sense I wouldn't get to have you. You two have...so much damn history."  
  
His back was turned away from her as he plotted his next move, all the while Aziraphale's mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of here. She couldn't teleport. Gabriel would track her down. She couldn't go to Crowley. Gabriel would surely destroy him. But then...a thought occurred to her. She carefully glanced over to her dressing table. Her newer phone... She could call Crowley, but make it so the volume was off for them to make sure Gabriel couldn't hear it. It was risky...but it was the only idea she had for getting Crowley wise to what was going on.  
  
As Gabriel pondered, she carefully picked up her phone and hid it beneath her pillows, carefully using a minor miracle to have it call Crowley and to have the volume off for them. She just hoped and prayed that Crowley would pick up.  


* * *

  
Crowley had just been watering his plants when his phone went off. He perked up and checked it, smiling as he saw it was Aziraphale's number. He gladly picked up, thinking she wanted to talk with him again.  
  
"Angel. I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon," he said with a smile.  
  
However...the next voice he heard. It was Aziraphale's but...she was muffled and...it didn't sound like she was referring to him.  
  
_"W...Why are you doing this?"_  
  
She sounded...upset. Like she was asking that through tears. His face fell into worry and confusion, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Angel?" he asked...before his eyes widened as he heard another's voice. The last one he ever wanted to hear...  
  
_"Simple. I want you."  
  
_A dark look of anger and pure hatred came onto his face.  
  
"Gabriel..." he snarled, almost breaking his phone, yet he kept listening; it was clear she was in trouble and this had been her only way to let him know what was going on.  
  
_"Y-Yes, but...**why**? Y-You've never shown interest in me before! If anything, you probably _**_hate_**_ me! If that is how it usually is...isn't it?"  
_  
It was clear she didn't remember the memories as they should be quite yet...but it was clear she knew everything about Gabriel had been wrong in those altered memories. His stomach churned as he heard Gabriel's laugh. He wanted to break his jaw!  
  
_"Finally catching on, are you?" _he cooed in that sickening voice. _"Admittedly, it was spur of the moment. The idea **never** occurred to me while you were male, as...well, I never really enjoyed your male form." _Crowley swore, he felt like breathing hellfire through the phone. Wait... The phone! He swallowed hard, knowing it would be risky...but he couldn't let Aziraphale face that archangel alone. He swallowed and focused, before he began to go through the phone, travelling fast towards the other end, all the while still listening. _"But as soon as I saw **this** form...I had to admit, a desire sprung up within me that I have never felt before."  
  
_**_"Keep away from my angel you bastard!" _**he thought to himself as he careened towards the other end.  
  
_"And then the thought occurred to me. I could get back at the **both** of you. For stopping Armageddon and stopping the war."  
  
__"...That's why you did all of this? Just because..._**_we_**_ were the only **decent** angel and demon that realised that the bloody apocalypse was wrong and indecent?!" _she snapped, not at all pleased with that reasoning.  
  
_"That war should have happened! It was **going** to happen! And you and your demonic boyfriend stopped it from fucking happe -!" _He heard Gabriel suck in a deep breath through his teeth to compose himself. He had to admit, hearing the archangel so genuinely angry made him feel accomplished in at least one thing. _"...Anyway. That **was** the original reason."  
  
__"...Then what changed?"_ she asked.  
  
**_"Dear go - Satan! Why do we live so far from one another?!" _**he thought to himself as he felt like it was an eternity travelling through this space.  
  
_"Well... I went through your memories as I altered them. ...And what I saw made me want to make both of your lives more of a misery than I previously thought. **Fooling **__Heaven **and **Hell into leaving you two to your own devices... Swapping places... You made me feel like an utter **fool**...and I wanted to make you suffer," _he snarled.  
  
There was a pause as Crowley felt he was getting closer, hoping Aziraphale would hang on a bit longer.  
  
_"...For an archangel...you really are quite petty," _he heard her point out, before -  
  
_SMACK! _...Did...Did he hear that right? Did...Gabriel just...? Rage fueled Crowley further as he sped through, close to exploding into an inferno. No one hit Aziraphale. Absolutely _no-one_.  
  
_"...Enough of this... I can sense the demon now..." _Both Crowley and Aziraphale froze. H...He knew? A jolt in the connection hinted at such as the phone was picked up...and he could hear Gabriel loud and clear. _"Hello Crowley. You're quite the nosy demon...aren't you?"  
  
_Crowley snarled like an animal.  
  
"I swear, I will tear you _limb from limb_!" he yelled, continuing up there.  
  
_"Oh I don't doubt that's what you'd like to do... But I suggest you stop where you are unless of course you want to be destroyed or...Aziraphale to be hurt...again," _he added, making Crowley roar angrily.  
  
He had heard right. That bastard _had_ hit her.  
  
"I WILL END YOU!" he roared.  
  
_"I doubt that. We're done Crowley,"_ he responded curtly, before the connection bumped and bounced a bit, hinting he had thrown the phone onto the bed. ...Why hadn't he hung up? He didn't know and right now, he couldn't care as he tore towards the other side. _"Either way..." _He heard struggling as Aziraphale was more than likely grabbed by Gabriel. _"You're coming with **me**."  
  
__"NO! CROWLEY!" _he heard Aziraphale cry, her voice becoming more distant.  
  
"AZIRAPHALE!" he yelled out, finally reaching the other side.  
  
He rebuilt himself on the other side and hung up the phone, looking around panickedly as he reoriented himself. But then...he smelt something... It smelt like... His face fell as he ran through the bedroom's door, coughing a bit as smoke began to pour from upstairs. The bastard... He had set the place ablaze! Yet...it wasn't regular fire. Regular fire, he wouldn't be coughing...nor would he feel like he couldn't breathe. It couldn't be hellfire, he was fine with that so... His eyes widened as he coughed, rushing down the stairs, seeing Gabriel amidst a blaze of hot white flames restraining Aziraphale. It was a holy blaze...  
  
"A-AZIRAPHALE!" he yelled out, coughing hard, barely able to breathe.  
  
"CROWLEY! NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried out, seeing the smoke was making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
"Tch, I thought so," chuckled Gabriel, his voice dripping with malice. "Burn in the holy white flames Crowley... I have an angel to take back to me."  
  
"Y-You... You bastard!" he coughed out, trying to charge at him, yet yelling out in pain as a burst of flames hit him, causing him to crumple and clutch the right side of his face and body as it burned.  
  
"CROWLEY!" Aziraphale screamed, before she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
As Gabriel was about to discorporate the both of them she elbowed him right in his crotch, not caring anymore as he doubled over in pain. She rushed over to Crowley and tried to get him up as the archangel started to recover. However, he had already activated the portal and before he could stop it, he was taken back up to heaven, away from the both of them as it snapped shut behind them.  
  
"C-Crowley! Come on! G-Get up!" she cried, tears falling from her face as he was barely staying conscious. "Crowley! You need to stay awake!" She yelped as another burst of flame came towards them, her wings bursting forth from her back as she shielded them both from the heat and the flame, gritting her teeth as, although it was a holy flame, the pure heat hurt her still. "Crowley! We can't stay here!" she cried, before she gritted her teeth and lifted with all of her might, hooking one of his arms around her as she pulled him up onto his feet, her wing supporting him up. Thankfully, she could make her wings invisible to humans when she needed to and right now, she needed to extra support as she got Crowley out of the shop. She panted heavily as she laid him down, checking his breathing. He was breathing, yet barely. "Crowley! Crowley, can you hear me?!"  
  
Just then, an ambulance arrived along with a fire engine come to put out the blaze, even though she knew the blaze wouldn't stop until it burned what it was intended for, which sadly...was her bookshop. But she didn't care about her shop right now! Aziraphale only wanted Crowley to be alright. A medic rushed over.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked, checking for breathing himself.  
  
"A...A fire was started b-by someone... H-He was hurt by the flame... W-Will he alright?!" she sobbed, her heart aching.  
  
"We'll do what we can," he sighed, before he called someone over to bring a gurney and oxygen over.  
  
She sobbed as she looked down at the barely still conscious Crowley.  
  
"C-Crowley..." she whimpered, cupping his face, sobbing heavily. "Please... Please be okay..."  
  
And that was the last thing Crowley heard before he passed out, soon being rushed to hospital as the medic team tried to keep him stable.


	12. An Unexpected...yet Much Needed Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hey! I have returned after having my dinner ^^" Needed to eat and my mind is buzzing after thinking about this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! X3

Aziraphale sat there, terrified, her head in her hands as she sat there. It felt agonising to wait. She had a few burns here and there, but she was mainly just dirty from the soot. She didn't even try to miracle it away as she sat there. She sighed shakily. Her wings were still out, having soot all over them, though they were invisible to the humans as she wrapped herself up in them, sobbing as she hugged herself tightly.  
  
**_"He has to be alright... He needs to be alright..."_** she thought to herself as she sat there, her whole entire being feeling as though it were aching.  
  
She swallowed hard, digging her nails into her jacket as she gritted her teeth.  
  
**_"Please Crowley... Please, be alright..."_**

She felt like she could hardly breathe, letting out a choked sob as she clutched onto herself.  
  
_**"C-Crowley... I-I need you... Please, stay al -"**  
_  
Her thoughts were cut short as she made a small sound, feeling...an incredible sense of comfort and reassurance wash over her. The aura in this room... It had changed. Like it was filled with kindness and hope. She blinked as she felt a gentle hand of reassurance upon her back. It was...warm and soothing. She carefully unwrapped herself from her wings, her eyes widening as she saw who was sitting there.  
  
"G..._God_?"  
  
The woman looked down at her and smiled a bit, offering her a handkerchief.  
  
"Now, now Aziraphale. No need to be so formal," she exclaimed calmly, Aziraphale carefully accepting the handkerchief, sitting up as she wiped her eyes. "I suggest you don't call me that in public. Don't want people getting in a fuss."  
  
"O...O-Of course... Sorry miss..." stammered Aziraphale, sighing shakily as she wiped her eyes shakily. "T...T-Thank you... B-But...might I ask...why are you here?"  
  
It didn't make all that much sense to her. The end of the world and God was nowhere to be found. But...suddenly appearing as Crowley was mortally wounded...? While she did appreciate it... It didn't make sense.  
  
"It's quite simple," she sighed in admittance, the world seeming to ignore them as they sat there. "Gabriel." Aziraphale swallowed hard, hating hearing his name, looking away. "I know you hate his name by now...and honestly, when I discovered what he was doing, I had him locked away, awaiting his personal trial from me."  
  
"But...why...?" she repeated, looking to her desperately for answers. "W-Why when an archangel g-gone mad did you decide to intervene, w-when the end of the world was upon us a-and -?!" She stopped as she suddenly realised she remembered the end of the world. And how...she and Crowley, along with Adam and a good few others prevented it. And the more she thought...the more she realised her memories had returned. She looked up at her with shining eyes as God smiled gently back. "Y-You...You gave me my...my memories back..."  
  
"Correction. I made Gabriel give them back," she responded calmly. "And as far as the end of the world goes... You remember one Agnes Nutter?" She blinked in surprise, nodding shakily. "Well, as you recall, her prophecies were all true. I learnt of them and watched the Earth as it continued with it's life...and I knew that I would not have to intervene." She smiled down at her. "Because I knew you would put a stop to it. And that you and Crowley would be clever enough to swap one another's places to prevent yourselves from being destroyed."  
  
She stared up at God. She certainly had a lot of faith in them succeeding...and it made her feel better about everything. But still, that begged the question on her mind.  
  
"So...why intervene now?" she asked gently as she looked up at her, making God sigh gently.  
  
"Well... It's mainly because of the fact that Gabriel, one of my archangel's, took pleasure in torturing the two who had, in his mind, ruined everything,' she explained, scoffing at how idiotic it was. "Gabriel may be an archangel, but he sure as hell let's his own desires get the best of him." She sighed and shook her head. "He did a damn good job of covering it up however, trying to make sure word didn't spread to me. However," she looked down upon her. "What he didn't count on was the fact that I tend to like checking up on you every now and again, with no one else's knowledge I do. When I saw you in your burning bookshop, desperately trying to protect Crowley while Gabriel discorporated, I was furious. I called Gabriel to me and had him tell me everything."  
  
Aziraphale felt...so humbled to know that God checked up on her every now and then. She felt warmed to the heart. However, she then needed to ask the question.  
  
"...Why me?"  
  
God looked back on her, before she smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly.  
  
"Why? Because, in all honesty...you're possibly one of the only few angels whomever really understood my plan," she explained calmly. "You understood it was ineffable and couldn't be explained, knowing I never _would_ explain it. And yet you live every day of your life, pushing forth the kinds of things I wish other angels would. Of love and affection. Of acceptance and kindness. Aziraphale... Don't ever say this, but...I think you're possibly one of the best angels I could ever hope for. And though Crowley may be a demon...he pretty much is the same. Of course, with his own chaotic nature to him," she added with a gentle chuckle.  
  
Aziraphale felt so honoured, her eyes wide as she looked at her. She smiled a bit, letting out a breathy laugh.  
  
"O-Oh my goodness, I...I-I don't know what to say..." she admitted gently, God placing her hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Then don't say anything,' she reassured her, before she smiled and stood up. "Now... Let's see Crowley, hm?" Aziraphale perked up and nodded firmly, getting up, noticing her burns and all of the soot was gone. She looked to God, who merely shrugged it off. "A tiny little miracle of my own. Don't worry. Besides, I know how much you adore that jacket."  
  
Aziraphale blushed sheepishly and smiled a bit, putting her wings away as they went to where Crowley's room was. She really did hope God could help him...

* * *

  
They soon enough came to the room he was in, a doctor having just been on their way to get Aziraphale, though blinked in surprise as he saw the two of them approach.  
  
"Oh heh. I was just on my way to get you. Ah, are you a friend of the young man himself?" he asked towards God.  
  
"You could say that," she admitted. "May we go in to see him?"  
  
"Oh of course. We...managed to get him stable for the time being... We're not sure how much we can do, his burns are pretty severe," admitted the doctor with a sigh.  
  
"I-It's alright... Thank you doctor," Aziraphale reassured him, before she took a deep breath and went inside, God following her inside.  
  
Aziraphale felt her heart clench as she saw him lying there, completely unconscious, trying not to tear up as she walked over, God shutting the door after them. They saw just how severe his burns really were. It was like he had been on fire upon the right side of his face, the flames having licked his skin upon his arm as well, some smaller burn marks upon the left side. The worst of the burns were covered in gauze...but it was still awful to see. She sat down beside him, swallowing gently, taking his left hand in both of hers, tears falling from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.  
  
"C...Can... Can you heal him...?" she asked weakly, God frowning gently as she walked over.  
  
"...He's clinging to his life... ...I can heal him, but there will be scars. I may be god, but the damage holy items of any kind have upon a demon will always be permanent... It's a good thing you dragged him out of there," she explained gently.  
  
Aziraphale swallowed gently, looking down upon Crowley. She had to admit, it would be upsetting to see the burns upon his face every day...but it was better than not having him at all.  
  
"...Do what you have to... Please..." she begged gently, just wanting him to get better.  
  
She smiled gently and nodded, standing over his bedside after shutting the curtains of the window that looked into the ward. She went over and slowly glided her hand over his body. The burns began to heal up, scarring over, no longer looking horrifically gruesome. As she had said, the burns were now scarred over, looking like they were years old. She removed the gauze and such to let the scars adjust to the air as they were still probably tender currently. Suddenly, Crowley gasped and coughed harshly, the smoke that had got trapped in his system having been expelled from that as well as he gasped for air. It certainly gave Aziraphale a fright, but she didn't care as Crowley was now awake, soon falling back against the pillows...feeling like absolute shit and all off from having been healed by the powers of God.  
  
"Ah... What... What happened...?" he groaned, gently rubbing his eyes as he still felt groggy, before he let out a yelp of surprise and a bit of pain as Aziraphale suddenly hugged him tightly, his scars still feeling tender; but, when he came to his senses, he realised the angel was sobbing into him and wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he was in pain as he held her close.  
  
"C-Crowley...! Oh thank God you're alright!" she sobbed happily.  
  
"Heh... Yeah... I'm alright Angel..." he reassured her gently.  
  
"And perhaps you should thank me?" teased a voice he hadn't heard in millennia.  
  
He blinked in surprise as Aziraphale pulled back so he could look, stunned to see God standing there.  
  
"...Y...You healed me?" he asked, stunned as she nodded a bit. "But...why?"  
  
"I'll explain it all soon enough. First, let's get you out of here," she responded calmly.  
  
It then came to Crowley's attention he was in a hospital bed and...in hospital gowns. He groaned and nodded.

"Gladly. Anything to get out of this thing," he scoffed, before Aziraphale helped him out of bed as he was still quite tender; but then, he blinked as he found himself back in his clothes, with his glasses in his pocket. He looked to God and saw the coy smile she gave him. "Cheeky bitch," he muttered, taking out his glasses and slipping them back on again, still smiling.  
  
"C-Crowley!" huffed Aziraphale, believing that God would not appreciate that comment, yet she simply waved it off.  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment. Now. Come on," she responded, leading the way out, performing a few small miracles to make people believe Crowley had been there for much longer than a few hours and that he was alright to be released.  
  
He sighed and began to walk out, Aziraphale sticking close to him. He blinked as he felt the angel take his hand tightly and looked down at her as she stuck close to him. It was clear he had given her a scare and he smiled gently, squeezing her hand gently to reassure her. She blinked and looked up at him...before she smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
"...Don't scare me like that ever again..." she whispered gently, where he smiled apologetically and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Trust me... I'll try not to..." he reassured her gently.  
  
"Heh... That's a start," she admitted weakly.  
  
All that mattered was that they were back with one another. And they refused to let anything like this ever happen again. They were together and nothing could ever tear them apart. They were happy with this.  
  
...Though seeing a certain archangel get hims comeuppance wouldn't be a bad thing.


	13. An Archangel's Trial...and Execution

God stayed silent as Gabriel was brought to her for judgement, being left before her.  
  
The room they were in was open and completely pitch black, with only the light of god illuminating upon Gabriel as he stood there, awaiting her judgement.  
  
"ARCHANGEL GABRIEL. YOU STAND BEFORE US TODAY, FOR TRIAL AGAINST YOUR FELLOW ANGEL. HOW DO YOU PLEA?"  
  
Though she knew the outcome for this already, she still would hold trial. Just to give him the air of fairness.  
  
"Not guilty almi - Wait... Us?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yes." He froze up, turning, to see Aziraphale walk out from the blackness, back in his male form, seeming to have an air of unforgiveness about him. "You. Me. God." He swallowed hard, Aziraphale seeming to take joy in his fear. "Shall we proceed almighty?"  
  
"YES. INDEED WE SHOULD AZIRAPHALE."  
  
"A-Almighty, wait! L-Let us...not be too hasty... T-This is the traitor angel, Aziraphale we are dealing with her -" started Gabriel, trying to save himself, yet he was silenced quickly by God.

"SILENCE AT ONCE GABRIEL!" she snapped, making him fall silent. "NOW, PLEASE PROCEED AZIRAPHALE."

"Right," responded Aziraphale, almost...happily as he clapped his hands together and turned to glare at Gabriel. "This archangel stands before you, having let his petty desires cloud his judgement, lust and greed consuming him completely as he was nothing short of malicious." He walked around Gabriel slowly. "Not to mention... He constantly man handled me, starved me, altered my entire memory in order to get what he desired. Basically, almighty... Well..."

Gabriel suddenly sensed an intense amount of heat behind him as he heard something...possible appear, before the hissing voice of Crowley reached his ears suddenly.

"He is nothing short of a complete and utter _bastard._"  
  
Gabriel snapped his head around, eyes meeting with Crowley's intensely burning eyes, whom was now stood beside the angel, seeming ready to burn him to a crisp as heat emanated from him. Gabriel snapped his head back to look up at God's heavenly glow.  
  
"O-Objection! Almighty, you cannot seriously have asked a demon here to testify against -!" he started, before he was silenced once more by God.  
  
"SILENCE GABRIEL!" she snapped, before she sighed. "...YOU REALLY LEAVE ME NO CHOICE." Gabriel swallowed hard, fear actually striking at his heart. "I WOULD HAVE CAST YOU DOWN TO HELL...YET I SEE NOW THAT IS MUCH TOO GOOD FOR A CREATURE AS DESPICABLE AS YOU." Aziraphale turned away, seeming to know what was going to happen as Crowley just seemed to get hotter and hotter. "ARCHANGEL GABRIEL. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY HELLFIRE. I WOULD SAY MAY I HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL...BUT FROM ALL YOU TOLD ME AND YOUR FLAGRANT REFUSAL TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS, I LEAVE YOU TO BURN."  
  
She left Gabriel in that room, having Aziraphale come with her so he didn't have to watch. Gabriel was going to beg for his life, yet Crowley gladly cut him off as he shifted into his snake form, wrapping around to constrict him as he hissed into his ear.  
  
"This is what you get when you hurt my angel..." he hissed, before he suddenly burst into an inferno at last as he constricted Gabriel tightly, making it impossible to escape the hellfire that consumed him.  
  
It certainly wasn't a painless death as Gabriel screamed and begged for mercy, yet Crowley did not relent. He continued to squeeze and burn the archangel, before eventually, his screams stopped and all that was left of the archangel now lay in a pile of ash. He returned to his normal form and scowled down upon the ash, before he kicked it away, sending it into the air.  
  
"...Good riddance you piece of shit..." he snarled, before he turned and left.   
  
With the help of God of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter isn't as long, but honestly, I wanted to keep this one short and sweet ^^" I hope it's alright for everyone ;w; I could go darker, but...I'll save that as it is my first official fic on this site ^^" And want you all to get accustomed to my style. Either way, I do hope you're enjoying ^^"


	14. Epilogue: Returning to Normality...Somewhat

Today it was...a much calmer day from the events that had happened over the previous month and a half or so. And everything...seemed to be back to normal. God had restored Aziraphale's bookshop and made sure it seemed like nothing had happened to the humans. But of course, Aziraphale and Crowley knew it had happened. They would always remember.

As they wandered through St. James' Park, Aziraphale enjoying an ice cream Crowley insisted to buy for him, Crowley couldn't help but glance over to the angel. It was...a little odd seeing him back to how he usually was, not that he minded at all. But he did wonder...

"Did you enjoy being a female Angel?" he asked curiously, making Aziraphale almost choke on his ice cream, quickly clearing his throat and looking to Crowley in shock. "You know, aside from the...stuff that happened with that asshat we won't ever mention again?"

He blinked as he thought this over, making a small sound as he frowned a little.

"...To be perfectly honest... I didn't hate it all that much... I guess just the experience of having...you know, _him _around me all the time...kind of ruined the experience for me," he admitted gently, sheepishly licking his ice cream.

"...Would you ever consider...I dunno...becoming female again? You know, occasionally?" he asked sheepishly, making the angel blink in surprise...before he smirked knowingly.

"You miss my female form do you?" he teased.

"W-What?! I-I ah..." he stammered, blushing heavily as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"You do, you miss it," he giggled, giving him a teasing shove.

"Oh bugger off," he huffed, smiling all the same. "Just...would you ever consider becoming it again?"

Aziraphale paused for a long moment, considering it seriously. Finally, he came to his conclusion.

"...Only ever for you Crowley," he admitted, smiling up at the demon as they paused to stop for a moment. "No one else. Just you."

Crowley blinked and blushed heavily, before he smiled down at him, taking a step closer and taking a hold of his hand. Aziraphale blushed, smiling gently, before he made the ice cream disappear for a moment so he could reach up, gently cupping the scarred side of Crowley's face. The demon winced gently, not because it hurt... Okay, it hurt a _little _but...mainly because he was worried Aziraphale wouldn't like seeing a reminder of that awful time. And while Aziraphale certainly didn't enjoy looking upon it... It was still Crowley.  
  
"...Don't you dare think any less of yourself because of this Crowley...you hear me?" he asked gently as he looked up at him.  
  
"I...I'll try..." he sighed gently, leaning into the angel's touch, before he felt Aziraphale moved his glasses ever so slightly down so the angel could see his eyes.

"...Less try... More do..." he hushed him gently, before lent in and kissed him lovingly on the lips, a blush upon his face.  
  
Crowley stiffened in surprise, his face burning red. He swore, he would never get used to the angel's impromptu kisses. But he slowly relaxed, kissing the angel back as he wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close as they both kissed on another. Finally, Crowley pulled back, panting lightly, before he smiled down at the blushing angel, cupping his cheek gently.  
  
"...How did I end up so lucky to end up with you...?" he whispered gently.  
  
"Heh... That's the same thing I ask every day...when it comes to you..." sighed Aziraphale in admittance as he blushed.  
  
They smiled at one another, before they pulled away, still remaining as close as they could as they continued their walk, now both blushing like idiots. Aziraphale suddenly remembered his ice cream and brought it back, only to frown as he saw it had melted.

"Oh dear. I really need to work on teleporting things away to appropriate locations. Like perhaps a fridge," he admitted, sighing as he looked on the soggy cone, throwing it away; he knew he could miracle it back...but considering the last time he used minor miracles a whole bunch, he did not want to take that chance again.  
  
"Heheh, you'll get the hang of it Angel," chuckled Crowley as he walked alongside him, before an idea popped into his mind. He smirked as he looked over to the angel. "But hey. If you ever feel like changing forms again -" he suddenly walked off behind a thick oak tree, making Aziraphale perplexed, before - "I can always change with you."

Aziraphale's face went red as Crowley came back around from behind the tree, though now a female. His tight skinny jeans had been replaced for a very short mini skirt, with leather stiletto boots that moulded to her legs, going above her knees. Her hair was longer and pulled up into a high ponytail, yet that didn't stop it from reaching below her shoulders still. She offered the angel a cheeky grin as she came back over, having extra height thanks to the heels.

"What do you say Angel?" she offered, smiling as she looked down at him.  
  
He paused...before he smiled a bit, giggling.

"Well...honestly..." he smiled as he went behind the same tree, coming back around, in his female form once more. "You drive a hard bargain. But I guess I can't turn you down," she cooed as she rejoined her demon companion.

Crowley blushed and smiled down at her angel, offering her her hand, which Aziraphale happily accepted, the both of them beginning to continue down the path, though Crowley did stumble. Aziraphale quickly caught her, blushing down at her as she held her in her arms, helping her straighten up again as Crowley cleared her throat, her face bright red as that wasn't the smoothest thing she had ever done.  
  
"Right. I forgot about these heels. It's been a while since I've been in my female form," she admitted sheepishly, trying to make up excuses, yet she was shut up by Aziraphale leaning up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure it has," she teased, before she took her hand again. "Come on my clutsy demon. I do believe a table has just miraculously opened up at the Ritz," she cooed with a grin.

Crowley paused, before she smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Heh, alright," she responded. "Though don't get used to calling me clutsy. Otherwise, I'll have to call you a marshmallow," she teased, making Aziraphale blush heavily.  
  
"Oh shush you," she huffed, though she couldn't help but smile as Crowley laughed a bit, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Kidding Angel. Kidding," she chuckled, before they continued on their way.  
  
Finally, life felt normal again for the two. Though honestly...they would probably have a lot of fun with one another's different forms. Not that they would openly admit that. All that mattered now was the two were together once more. And they were happy being with one another. That was all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was not expecting to finish this story so fast ;w; But I hope you all have enjoyed! ^^" Trust me, I have many more ideas to write, so no worries. Just hope I get as inspired as I did for this story. Hopefully, it won't be too long. But thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
